A New Eclipse
by DreamingAboutYou
Summary: Starts near the end of Eclipse. Its an alternative ending! I will be writing a sequel too! Sorry, the summery sux, and this is my 1st fanfic, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Disclaimer: I dont own anything! Rated T for language... BellaxEdward
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was so worried about their safety, they are all that matter to me, the Cullens. They are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and they are asking me to sit in the sidelines of a fight just waiting and wondering if Edward, _my_ Edward, the love of my life, was ever going to come back to me? How could they do this? How could they expect me to just wait for them, I had a really bad feeling about this, things were going to turn for the worst, I knew it. And even though Alice says everything will be fine, no one will get hurt, I know that someone will. I can't explain it, I have the worst feeling in my gut that I will never love life again; I won't long to live anymore after this fight. The only thing that could make me that way is if Edward... "_No, I won't let that happen, it __**can't **__happen... He __will __survive, he has to survive,"_ I thought to myself.

I sighed, thinking of a way I could help, _any_way I could help. Then, it hit me. "Thank you Jasper!" I said, unconsciously, out loud. Edward wasn't here yet, so I was safe from is confused glare, and safe from making up a lie, which I am _very_ bad at. I thought back to the perfect idea Jasper had last night, which had made Edward in a very bad mood. "_That can't be enough though, they _can't_ touch Edward. It just can't happen. I would die before I let that happen. I have to think of something..."_

Again, I got hit with an epiphany. _"Of course! The third wife! Perfect! I won't go to the extreme of killing myself unless necessary, but I _can_ bleed... After all they are only newborns!" _I found my solution to my dilemma just in time, Edward knocked on the front door, and since he knew I was home alone, he just walked right in not even waiting for me to answer the door.

"Hello love," he says as he puts my face between both of his cold hands.

"Hel—'' I was cut off when his lips met mine. We stayed like that, passionately kissing until he had to finally break off. I swayed, dizzy from the kiss.

He chuckled, "I missed you love."

"I missed you too," said as clearly as I could, I was still dazzled with the fact that this perfect creature would even think of being with me, not to mention _love_ me. He bent down and started kissing me again.

_Ring, ring, ring. _The phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic!!! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to my wonderful friends and betas! Please read hrssoccergirl's stories, they are really good! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Recap:_

_He chuckled, "I missed you love."_

"_I missed you too," said as clearly as I could, I was still dazzled with the fact that this perfect creature would even think of being with me, not to mention love me. He bent down and started kissing me again._

_Ring, ring, ring. The phone rang._

Edward broke from the kiss and sighed. "You better get that, love. It could be Charlie."

"Mmmmhmm," I mumbled still in a daze.

"Love? Are you okay? Bella?"

"Huh? Oh, phone, right," I sighed snapping out of my daze. Edward just chuckled. "Hello?"

"Bella?! Are you ok?" Alice asked, worried.

"Alice calm down," Edward looked up, worried and confused, probably wondering, like me, what Alice had seen. "What's wrong Alice? What did you see?" Edward moved beside me, wrapped his hands around my waist and swiftly pressed the speaker phone button.

"Bella, you have to be careful! I don't really know what's going on," she groaned, "I can't exactly _see_!!"

Edward took the phone worried. "Alice, tell us what you _do _see."

"You are _not_ going to like this, but I see, Bella, wandering in the woods... And then.... in a cave......." Edward's eyes grew as he stiffened and tightened his grip on me. He tapped the speaker button again, turning the speaker phone off so I couldn't hear the rest. What ever Alice had said after this made him even more scared, tightening his grip on me again. _Too_, tight.

"Edward..." I whispered, "Edward! I can't _breathe_!" He loosened his grip, but only just enough so I could breathe again. "Edward, what's wrong? What's going on?" I asked looking up, searching for an answer. He just shook his head.

"Okay, good bye," Edward was terrified; you could hear it in his voice and see it in his face. We stood there for a minute; I was quiet, letting whatever he heard that I didn't, sink in.

I turned around to face him. His face was horrible, so much agony, so pale, even for a vampire. I threw my arms around him and buried my head into his chest. He stood there, frozen in fear.

He pulled us apart just enough to find my lips. We kissed, but it was different than before. Before, it was longing, and now, it was pure fear, and agony. We kissed for what seemed like forever, until he finally broke away, staring at my face, as if he was looking for something.

I finally got the courage to speak. "Edward, please, tell me what's going on." He just held me tighter and mumbled, "You'll be fine, I won't let that happen to you. Alice won't let that happen, none of us will. Don't worry." This only made even more scared. I took his face in between my hands, "_What's going on?!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooooooo sorry my chapters are so short! I'm new at this and it was a lot longer on word..... I shall try harder next chapter!!!!! I promise! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!**

_Recap: I finally got the courage to speak. "Edward, please, tell me what's going on." He just held me tighter and mumbled, "You'll be fine; I won't let that happen to you. Alice won't let that happen, none of us will. Don't worry." This only made even more scared. I took his face in between my hands, _**"What's going on?!"**__

It looked like he tried to get the words out, and failed. He looked like he was going to cry. I led him to the couch and sat him down. He leaned forward and put his face between his hands. His shoulders shook and he was whimpering. I sat beside him and held him, I didn't care how cold I got, Edward was in _pain_, Edward was _crying_.

Then, there was a honk outside. Edward pulled himself together, wrote a note for Charlie and pulled me into the car with him. It was his Volvo, and Alice was driving it. She must have seen him starting to break down. We drove to his house in silence. We got there and we walked right up to Edward's room, not bothering to shut the door behind us. Again, we sat down on the neat bed and he started to break down again. I sat next to him and held him, not knowing what else to do.

There was a light tap on the doorframe. I looked up to find Esme standing at the door. She looked at me, and then looked down at Edward. She ran in at vampire speed and sat on the other side of him, comforting him. I looked at her worried, confused. She looked at the door, and I did the same. Alice was standing there, almost crying too. She waved for me to follow her. I cautiously got up and told Edward I'd be right back, kissing him on the forehead. _Usually the situation would be reversed. _I thought to myself.

Then it hit me. The only way he could be like this is if I was going to die. If I die, he will go to the Volturi, and he too, will die. I continued to follow Alice into her room. She sat on the bed and patted next to her telling me to do the same.

"Bella, I'm guessing that Edward turned off the speaker phone before you could hear." I nodded as she continued. "I saw you in a cave.... with newborns all around you...closing in... and, then, it flashed to Edward bent over you... crying... over your... lifeless body... too late." She choked on the words, hugged me and brought me back into Edward's room. I sat down beside Edward; Alice sat on the other side of me. Both started dry crying all over again. Esme took Alice out of the room after they both had hugged me, and comforted her instead, thinking Edward and I needed some time together, alone.

Edward stopped shaking, stopped crying. I looked at him as he looked up at me, and suddenly our positions reversed, he was comforting me. _I _was the one crying now. I don't know how or why I was putting him through even more pain, watching me cry.

"I'm s-so s-sor-ry, I-" Before I could finish, he pulled my face up to his, wiping away my tears, looking into my eyes. He then kissed me. It was a passionate, anxious, sorrowful, and pained kiss.

Then, it turned into a soft kiss, still with passion, and now with longing. We both got absorbed. The world could have been on fire, and we wouldn't have noticed.

I had to break away, unwillingly, for air. His lips never left my skin.

Then, he hesitated, pulled away, and pulled me downstairs with him. We got halfway down the stairs until we heard a gasp. Rosalie walked in the door and saw us. She started staring at us, well, mostly me, at my swollen face. Emmett was right behind her, startled by her gasp. He followed her eyes and stared with her, too scared to say anything. Their eyes wandered then to the corner of the room.

Esme was in the corner of the room with Alice, both of them crying. I didn't think Esme knew yet, but she was crying because her children were in pain.

Jasper took one step in the room and collapsed, one hand on his chest and the other on the floor steadying him. His breathing was ragged, trying to breath, although he didn't need to. At this reaction, Edward picked me up and carried me back up the stairs. I instantly knew what had happened; there had been too much pain for Jasper to handle, and Edward and I were the main cause of it.

Downstairs, I could hear arguing. Alice telling everyone that they had to wait until Carlisle got home, she couldn't tell the story any more than one time.

"Edward? I will be right back... I need a human moment. I'm so sorry..."

He nodded, understanding what I needed. "Alright. Don't be gone to long love." He kissed me and let me go as I nodded. I walked to the nearest bathroom. I rushed back, not wanting to be away from Edward. Before I got back I overheard Alice speaking between sobs.

"In a cave... newborn vampires... Edward... over Bella... trying everything... but..." She was telling the whole family. I ran back to Edward before hearing the rest.

Alice's POV

As soon as Carlisle came through the door, everyone was quiet, waiting, listening. I pulled myself together and started.

"I... saw..." and I started dry sobbing all over again, "Bella... wandering in the woods... being captured... in a cave... newborn vampires... Edward... over Bella... trying everything... but... Bella's... dead..." the last word I said so quietly no human could hear, but they didn't have to hear the word to know what I was going to say. I jumbled through the words, but I knew that everyone still basically understood. I had no idea when this would happen or who was going to do this. Everyone pulled themselves together knowing that Edward and Bella were somewhere in the house and could probably hear us.

Then, as if on command, Edward came in with Bella in his arms, probably a little too tight in his arms. I stood up. No one said anything, the only one breathing was Bella, who was also trying to loosen Edward's grasp on her. I was the first one to speak up. "Edward, you're going to suffocate Bella..." After just saying his name, he immediately loosened his grip and made sure Bella was ok, reading my mind. I was going to add, 'she _is_ only human you know,' but decided against it knowing that may set someone off.

Just like I was the first one to speak, I was the first one, other than Bella and Edward, to move. I walked over to Bella and hugged her, and comforted my brother knowing he was paying specific attention to my mind now. _"It's going to be ok, I swear, I will find a way to save her. We all love her too, even if Rosalie doesn't want to admit it. You know that my visions change, they are only on the decisions made, if someone changes their mind, even a little, my vision will change again. Don't worry. I swear, if I have to die for her you know I will." _At my last thought he shook his head. Although it was the truth, I knew he didn't want to hear that. But with my reassurance and the reminder of how my visions work he relaxed a little.

Bella was the next one to speak, her voice not breaking at all, attempting to sound chipper. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"_She must have regained her strength a while ago," _I thought, and with this thought Edward nodded.

"We were all thinking of going out to a family-slash-couple thing," Esme replied, "but we are welcome to do anything really."

"That'd be fun! Where does everyone wanna go?" It was silent.

Bella's POV

"That'd be fun! Where does everyone wanna go?" I asked trying to be chipper. It was silent.

"Maybe we should just stay here today love..." Edward whispered to me. His soft voice sent chills up my spine.

"Okay, that works too, I'm game for anything." With that the whole room relaxed. Everyone was probably thanking Edward for saving them a night of awkwardness.

After saying goodbye to everyone else and wishing them a fun time, Edward led me up to his room. We sat on the bed and he had gotten stiff.

"Edward, are you ok?"

"Of course. I just have a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

"No problem, ask away!"

"What, exactly, were you planning before I came to your house?"

"What makes you think that I was planning something?" I countered, but of course, feeling the blood rush to my face, I knew I blushed giving myself away.

"That does." He looked at my face, probably tomato red, and chuckled.

"It's nothing that you should worry about."

"If you don't tell me I'm going to assume it's much worse than it probably is. And I **always** worry about you Bella."

"Well, you shouldn't, I don't understand why this matters so much."

"Alice's visions are always triggered by something, a choice made. When I came in today you were very concentrated and determined."

"Well......."

**What's she going to tell Edward? What will happen next? I'm sorry but cliffys are the only way people will keep reading! It's going to get interesting!!!!!! Thanks for reading and I will try to update soon! **

**Sorry about the not updating thing, I have school and in this semester my classes are really challenging, so I may not be able to update as often. I will try though!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't what you wanted, but I promise it will get loads better soon! Thanks to my betas hrssoccergirl and TaylorxCullen! I love you guys! Read their stories! They kick $$!!!! Thanks for reading! I will keep writing as long as you all keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!**

_Recap:_

"_What, exactly, were you planning before I came to your house?"_

"_What makes you think that I was planning something?" I countered, but of course, feeling the blood rush to my face, I knew I blushed giving myself away._

"_That does." He looked at my face, probably tomato red, and chuckled._

"_It's nothing that you should worry about."_

"_If you don't tell me I'm going to assume it's much worse than it probably is. And I __**always**__ worry about you Bella."_

"_Well, you shouldn't, I don't understand why this matters so much."_

"_Alice's visions are always triggered by something, a choice made. When I came in today you were very concentrated and determined."_

"_Well......."_

BPOV

"Well... I was only thinking about the fight coming up," I finally admitted.

"Why are you worrying so much about this, love? I already saw from Alice everyone ends up fine, that is, until you barged in and thought of your 'genius' idea," he said sarcastically.

"What can I do to help!? You can't expect me to just sit on the side lines and worry my butt off. I know that if the situation were to be reversed, you wouldn't sit on the side lines like you're asking me to do!"

"The situation could never be reversed, I'm the vampire and you are the human."

"I realize that, but—"he shook his head and cut me off, "No. No buts. There isn't anything you can do except wait for me."

"That's the one thing I can't do. And don't tell me that there isn't anything I could do, because Jasper had a brilliant idea—"

"No! End of discussion! There is **no way** I am going to let you be in the field with us!" He was angry now.

"I didn't ask you're permission, Edward! I am very capable of finding the clearing by myself, not to mention the fact that I **have** been there before." A low rumble escaped from Edward's chest. I stared up onto his golden eyes. "Whether you like it or not, I **am** going to find a way to help you all. I can't just sit back and watch you risk your lives for me! You couldn't do that either! What you're asking me to do is absolutely absurd Edward Cullen! I refuse to let anyone get hurt because of me!"

"No one will get hurt Bella! Why can't you understand that? Please, don't get yourself hurt; just let us take care of this."

"There is no way I'm going to let anyone get hurt because of me! I will not allow it! I will not risk it! And if that means that I end up in the hospital again, well, what else is new?! Don't argue with me Edward, I couldn't bear the thought of you or anyone else getting hurt!" I was crying now, I hated this. The yelling, it usually never happens unless it's about people getting hurt over me, like in this situation. I hated the thought of anyone coming home from the fight injured, or even not coming home at all. I cringed at the thought.

Edward had seen me cringe and put his arms around me. I sat there and cried while he tried to comfort me, my head on his chest.

Once, I had finally calmed down he took my face in his hands, "Bella, listen to me. There is no way you are going to be in the clearing, and there is no way any one will get hurt. I've seen it in Alice's visions. Believe me, there is nothing I want more than to be with you and to have you know that I am safe so you won't worry, but there is no way that I can get out of this fight. You know that I am the fastest and that is an advantage we may need. I swear I will not let anything happen to myself as long as you are still alive waiting for me."

"But everyone else... there are others that I cannot bear to lose. I can't have anyone get hurt. It would kill me. I can't sit and wait for someone to get hurt. I just can't. I have to try everything I can to keep everyone safe." He sighed.

"Bella, I understand how you feel, but there is no way that I can keep myself and my family safe with you in the clearing. I will not let anyone get hurt, not even one of the pack. I swear, just you be safe. I can't have my mind wondering what will happen next, where you are going, what your doing, and on what's happening in the fight."

"Alright, if it's really the best thing for you and everyone else then I will stay and be a good girl. But if just **one **person thinks otherwise, I will be there as soon as possible and help to the best of my abilities."

"No one will think otherwise."

"Let's be sure of that once they all get home."

He held me tight in his cold arms. I didn't care how cold I got; I just wanted to be with him. He loosened his grip on me, and turned me to face him. He stared into my eyes, and I stared back, forgetting how to breathe. He carefully took my face between my hands and kissed me. We stayed like that for a long time. I ignored my lungs that pained for oxygen. Everything went black.

Edward's POV

We were kissing for who knows how long, until Bella suddenly went limp in my arms. As soon as I pulled my face away she took in a huge breath that brought some color to her face.

"Bella?! Bella?! Can you hear me? Are you all right? Bella!" She wasn't answering me. _Crap! What happened?! Everything was perfectly fine, and then--. _

"_Relax Edward. She passed out. She __**does**__ need to breath you know. You could be more careful with that in the future... She will wake up in a few minutes. Get her some ice water." _Alice assured me. I relaxed, placed Bella down on the bed, and went to get the water Alice had suggested. I hurried back wanting to make sure everything was okay once Bella woke up. _Usually she breaks away for air... why not this time?_

"Ugh," Bella groaned as she rolled to her side.

"Shh, Bella, everything is okay. Relax. I am so sorry, I should have been more careful..."

"Huh? What happened?"

"You passed out from the lack of air," Alice's voice came from the doorway. Bella's eyes fluttered towards Alice.

"Oh, that explains the dizziness..."

"I'm so sorry Bella. I really have to be more careful with you. I—"

"No," she put her finger on my mouth to stop me from talking, "I don't want to hear it; everything is fine. It's my fault anyways; I was ignoring the need for oxygen," she replied giggling.

BPOV

I reached up to kiss Edward again, when my phone started ringing.

Sigh, "Hello?"

"Bella? Hey it's Jacob. I was wondering what time tomorrow we are setting up for our visitors." He was way too excited. "Um, I really don't know, here talk to Edward."

I handed the phone to Edward while he raised his eyebrow.

"Hello... — ah, yes. — Anytime works for us of course. — Yes that's perfect, 6 o'clock it is then. — thank you, good bye." He hung up the phone and swiftly handed the phone back to me. I took the phone back as he stared into my eyes. He sighed, his cool breath washing over me, "Alice, please tell Bella that there is nothing to worry about, the fight will go by perfectly."

"Yep! It does Bella. You don't have to worry about a thing, now that you changed your mind to be a good girl, everything will go smoothly." The look on her face reassured me.

_Although_, I thought to myself, _I still have a very bad feeling about this. Oh well, I wont bet against Alice. _I smiled back at her as I relaxed in Edward's arms.

"There you go love. I swear, there is nothing for you to worry about," and with that, he must have decided it was bed time for the human because he started humming my lullaby.

I woke, but not in Edward's arms.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Alice.

"Bella, please, stop torturing yourself and us. You know what they did to him. You know he didn't make it past the fight."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" I choked.

"He tried to save you and he got himself killed Bella. Why do you do this every day? And don't you dare try killing yourself again, he sacrificed himself to save you Bella, don't make that sacrifice in vain."

"No," I muttered, "No this can't be happening... no I won't accept it, no, no!"

"Jasper," Alice called, "Help her. I don't understand why she can't get through this, she does it every single day, and it's been 5 years..." she whispered to him. He nodded, and a wave of calm washed over me.

**Hey guys! Sorry for leaving it at the horrible incident... and the cliffy, but how else could I keep my readers reading? Anyways, sorry, I will try to update soon! Enjoy the chapters you have! Sorry again!!! ****(heart)****you guys! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!**

**~DreamingAboutYou~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything! ************************************************ Lucky Stephanie Meyer!! **

**Enjoy the chapter! I know the last one had you ****begging**** for more!!! Tee hee!!! You know you love me and my amazing story!! Thanks again to all of those who have helped me through this story! This chapter is for everyone who reviews, and everyone who helps me sort out my ideas!!!**

_Recap:_

_I woke, but not in Edward's arms. _

"_Where's Edward?" I asked Alice._

"_Bella, please, stop torturing yourself and us. You know what they did to him. You know he didn't make it past the fight."_

"_WHAT?!?!?!?!" I choked._

"_He tried to save you and he got himself killed Bella. Why do you do this every day? And don't you dare try killing yourself again, he sacrificed himself to save you Bella, don't make that sacrifice in vain."_

"_No," I muttered, "No this can't be happening... no I won't accept it, no, no!"_

"_Jasper," Alice called, "Help her. I don't understand why she can't get through this, she does it every single day, and it's been 5 years..." she whispered to him. He nodded, and a wave of calm washed over me._

BPOV

I bolted upright, tears streaming down my face.

"Edward?!" I searched the room frantically, looking for his face, for his comforting arms. I found nothing and began sobbing.

Suddenly, Edward was by my side, holding me in his arms.

"Shh, Bella, love, its ok, I'm here now. Please, don't cry. It was all a dream, shh, everything's okay now love."

"Oh Edward!" I cried burying my face in his chest, still sobbing.

"Shh, Bella, it's all okay now."

I calmed myself down and looked up into his worried eyes.

"I'm sorry, I guess I had a nightmare, it seemed so real..." I trailed off in mid-sentence cringing at the nightmare I had just woken up from.

"Bella, what happened?"

I took a deep breath, not wanting to think of it ever. "You... were... gone..." I choked on the words.

"I won't ever leave you," he reassured me.

"You... had... died... fight..." I began sobbing again, not even getting all of the words out. He just held me in his arms.

After I pulled myself together again he held my face between his hands and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, I told you, there is nothing for you to worry about. I will be fine, and so will everyone else, I swear." I just nodded my head. He got up and led me downstairs to eat breakfast.

Esme and Alice saw my swollen face and ran over at vampire speed and embraced me in their arms, giving Edward a confused questioning look.

"Thanks. I'm fine now. Nightmare." Alice pulled back and looked at my face to make sure I was telling the truth, I nodded, and she reluctantly let go of me followed closely by Esme. Edward continued towards the kitchen to get me some pancakes, bacon and eggs. I looked up at him. "Thank you."

"Of course. I love you," he muttered in my ear.

"And you know I love you." I ate my breakfast and went to get ready for the big day. I walked into Edward's room and instantly saw a bunch of clothes laying out on the bed for me.

Alice was suddenly behind me and before I could open my mouth to complain she opened hers. "Now, before you argue with me, it's going to be very cold out. You're going to be thankful for the extra clothes you will have to put on." There would be no reasoning with her, so I reluctantly picked up a shirt and pants and went into the bathroom to change. I wasn't putting on layers just yet.

After I was dressed, I walked down stairs. I walked over to the sofa that Edward was sitting on and sat down. He put his arms around me and I snuggled into his perfect marble chest.

After a little while, Alice skipped into the room and sat down with Jasper and the others right behind her. I gave her a confused look.

"Family meeting!" she said while everyone piled into the living room. Everyone sat down, and Alice started talking. "Now, you all know what is going on and what we are doing tomorrow—" I cringed at the thought of what tomorrow may bring. Edward just held me tighter trying to reassure me of the outcomes.

"Hells yea! Woo!" Emmett shouted as he jumped up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Emmett! Language! And no interrupting! Have I taught you nothing?!" Esme scolded him.

"Sorry mom, Alice..." He said sourly as he sat back down.

"Continue Alice," Carlisle told her.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," glaring for a moment at Emmett, "Bella will not be in the clearing with us, as discussed before," I pouted as she said this, but she just continued anyways, "And, now that Bella has changed her mind on whatever plan she had in mind, I don't see anyone getting hurt. This should all go by flawlessly, but I still don't know who is in charge of the attack. We have a few theories, and I wanted to know if there were any more to consider."

I spoke up, "Alice, I think I may have an idea." Edward looked at me questioningly, as did the rest of the family. They were all so sure that it was the Volturi, I had a different idea that, I think, was on the money.

"Go ahead Bella, no one will judge you, we are all open to new ideas." Esme reassured me as Alice nodded her head.

I took a deep breath, "I think it may be... Victoria..." Edward's eyes grew as I said her name, as did Jasper's. Everyone was silent considering the possibility.

"I don't think it would be her, I have been trying to keep tabs on her and I haven't seen anything to connect her to this, but, it's a good thought."

"It all makes sense doesn't it? I mean, she wants to kill me so badly, and she had tried to do it herself while you were all gone," Edward cringed at the thought of when he left me, a time no one wanted to think about. I just smiled up at him, telling him everything was fine now. "I really think it's her. You know that she would do just about everything to get me, even if it means almost exposing vampires." With that last sentence Jasper nodded in agreement.

"You didn't feel the hate for Bella coming off of her, it was pretty intense..." Jasper added quietly.

"I don't think that Victoria would go to this extreme to kill..." Edward cringed with the thought of the two words, kill and Bella in the same sentence, he then continued, "Bella... I got a really good look inside her head last time I saw her."

"Yes, but even you said that you weren't paying attention to her, only James and what he was planning." I replied. Edward shook his head, "I still don't think so Bella."

"I agree with Edward, Bella. I really don't think she would do this just to get you," Alice said to me. Esme and Emmett murmured in agreement. Rosalie just sat on the couch looking bored with the subject of my death.

Edward snarled, glaring at Rosalie. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Why does it really matter who is after Bella, either way, we are all going to stand up for her..." The next thing she said I didn't hear, but everyone else seemed to. Alice and Jasper were glaring at her, if looks could kill, she would be so much more than dead by now. Carlisle and Esme were shocked at whatever she had just said. Edward jumped off the couch and started yelling at her at vampire speed.

The next thing I knew, Emmett was up and yelling back at Edward.

"Guys," I said, a failed attempt to get them to stop. "HEY!! GUYS!! SHUT IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone turned to look at me, surprised. Even Rosalie looked surprised.

I took a deep breath. "Edward, Emmett, sit down." I ordered. They took one look at me and obeyed. "Stop fighting because Rosalie said something about me, stop fighting because of me. It doesn't matter, everyone has their own opinions," although I really did want Rosalie to like me, there was nothing I could do to force that to happen, and fighting over it would get us nowhere. "Rosalie also has a good question," okay, now everyone thought I was insane, sticking up for Rosalie.

Alice recovered first, "Uh, er... Well, if we knew who exactly was planning this, we would get a better idea of their tactics and strategies." I nodded. Very much aware of everyone still staring at me. And with that everyone, still confused with my reactions, got up and left.

I looked at the clock. It read 4:30. Edward saw where I was looking.

"Well, it's time for phase one. Are you ready?" I sighed and nodded my head, not looking forward to freezing my butt off outside in a tent. And, with that, he picked me up and ran with me outside.

**Dun dun dun!!!!! Sorry! I heart cliffys, so you will have to start liking them too!!! It's not really a big cliffy, but you don't get to figure out what happens next yet! Mainly cuz I still have to sort it out in my mind, but that's not the point... **

**I 3 U!!!! THANKS FOR READING!!! STAY TUNED!!!**

**Hey, you know that little, or rather, big, button right there? Yeah, well, *****hint* *hint***** you totally know *****hint* *hint* you totally want to *hint* *hint* push it *hint* *hint*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (If you haven't gotten the hint by now you never will... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) I would like to see TOOOOOONS of reviews!!! Or else, maybe I ****won't**** continue the story! And let me tell you, it just gets better and better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~DreamingAboutYou~**


	6. Chapter 6

_I looked at the clock; it read 4:30 in the afternoon. Edward saw where I was looking._

"_Well, it's time for phase one. Are you ready?" I sighed and nodded my head, not looking forward to freezing my butt off outside in a tent. And, with that, he picked me up and ran with me outside._

Bella's POV

Edward set me down on my feet, holding me to make sure that I was steady. As soon as he let go and started to move away, I took one step and almost fell on my face.

"Bella," Edward said with a sigh, "What on earth am I going to do with you?" I shrugged and we continued on. Edward was carrying my backpack with all of my clothes and food from Alice on his back, not wanting to risk me falling over again. I ran my hand through my hair, a few strands fell out.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked me while walking a few feet away from me.

"Mostly about you and the fight."

After I said that he was right at my side, his arm tight around my waist. He put a hand under my chin and pulled my face up so I could look at him.

"Bella, the fight is nothing for you to be concerned about. Trust me on this one."

"I **do** trust you Edward. I just... worry. That's what I do, love you and worry."

"And this is what I do, protect you and love you. Since, for some unknown reason, you need a **lot** of protection. But as long as you are safe and alive, love, I will never leave you." With that, I stood on my toes and kissed him. It seemed like we could stay like that forever.

"Ahem." A voice came from beside us.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry Jake!" I said as I pull away, blushing beet red.

"I'll be waiting for you at the meadow. Okay? Be safe," Edward said kissing my forehead lightly.

After he said goodbye to me, he went over to Jacob and handed him a map.

"This," he said pointing to a spot on the map, "Is where you are taking her. Go the long way around, just in case, but don't go on the trail." He traced his finger on the map showing Jacob the route at which he was to take me.

"Got it!" Jake said too excitedly.

"Alright, see you soon." And with that he was gone.

"So, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He asked looking at me with his arms wide open waiting for me to jump in.

I sighed, "Fine, let's get this show on the road," _the sooner we start the sooner I get to see Edward and the more time I get with him! _I added to myself. With that he picked me up and started running.

He ran at a steady pace, as if it were nothing at all. His breaths were even and slow, as if he was walking at a slow pace.

"So... How have you really been Bells?"

"Fine..."

He looked at me confused, "What's wrong?! Is that bloodsucker doing anything to harm you?" He asked defensively.

"No Jacob! First off, his name is Edward, not "bloodsucker"! And second, it's the fight and how everyone is too dang excited! That's what's wrong!"

He sighed, "You know this will all end up fine," he shrugged and added, "and besides, no one is being forced to fight. Heck, Seth's being forced **not** to fight," He said as he chuckled.

"Sure, sure..." He wasn't convinced, and neither was I.

"Bells, come on. Everything will be fine! I guarantee it!"

"You can't guarantee that, and you know it."

"You're right... but I know that everything will be perfectly fine, not even one of those blo—"

"The Cullens," I said looking annoyed at him interrupting his sentence.

"Yeah, whatever, anyways, they will all be fine too. Just you wait and see."

We ran in silence for a few miles, until he spoke up again. "Hey, it's not really my business, but... what is going to happen... to you I mean..."

"Eventually," I put emphasis on the word, who knows when Edward will give in, "I will join their family."

He looked at me uneasily, "What do you mean, Bella? Like, you will marry the dude, or you will actually... you know..." he trailed off not wanting to say or even think of me becoming a vampire.

"The second one for sure, probably the first one too, and if it does, Jake, I would like you to be the "best man"... but that's your choice of course, I won't force you into it..." he just nodded and went silent. He dodged all the trees, running faster than before although his breathing was still the same.

I finally spoke up, "Jake, you knew the answer... why even ask?"

"I was hoping that it wouldn't be true..." he said quietly.

"Jake... I'm sorry, but, he's my life... and I hope in time you come to understand that..."

"It's just so frustrating!" He whispered.

"What is?" I asked curious and confused.

"That you can't see how you really feel..."

"Jacob Black. What on Earth are you talking about?"

"The truth. You don't see that you love me, or you do, but you refuse to admit it. Why cant you understand? I love you so much, probably even more than that leach! But no, you refuse to see it even the littlest bit! Doing this isn't only hurting yourself Bella! Admit it already..."

I was shocked, "What the **** Jacob?! You have NO idea how I feel! Get over yourself!" I screamed as I struggled to free myself, "You are my best **friend** Jacob! Or at least I thought you were!" I finally jumped down out of his grasp and backed away from him.

Suddenly Edward was by my side.

"What happened?" He asked Jacob sternly.

"None of your business," Jacob shot back.

"What did you do to her?" He asked, serious and angry.

"Nothing Edward. He's just saying stupid things again," I responded. Edward snarled reading some of Jacob's thoughts about our previous conversation. He and Jacob just stood there, glaring at each other, and at that moment I had secretly hoped that Edward would rip Jacob's head off. _Who is __**he**__ to say who I love and who I love more?! What does he think he is?! God?! _I thought as I glared at Jacob too.

Edward finally spoke up, "We better get you into the tent and into some warm clothing..." He led me to the tent and opened the back pack full of clothing. I put on a few more layers and got a blanket out. I snuggled up to Edward as he put his arms around me, but being careful not to touch my bare skin.

**Okey dokey readers! The next chapter is going to be AMAAAAAAZING!!!! Just wait and see!!!!!!! No cliffy this time ******** but there will be a HUGE HUGE HUGE one next time!!! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Sorry about not updating regularly... I have to take a class called Algebra Based Physics and it's really really really hard... I will probably update more of every 2 weeks, typing it up one weekend and updating the next. I really will try to update more often though!!!! **

**Luvs ya!!!!  
~Rachael~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps! What's up?! I have been having a few issues lately, so I'm sorry for any delays with the updates and stuff (I HATE homework... anyone else with me???? O.o)! Love you! Thanks for reading! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Make sure you thank ****all**** of the people that help me with my story ****all**** the time!!!! **

**~hrssoccergirl~**

**~TaylorxCullen~**

**~fanpireforever~**

**And other people who don't have accounts! Lol! ENJOY!!!**

**READ THEIR AMAZING STORIES!!!!!!! THEY ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!!!! THANKS GUYS!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(FYI I don't own diddly squat! : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( ... I said that in the summary, so I haven't been saying it in each chapter... DON'T SUE ME!!!!........ Please! : ) I 3 YOU!) **

Bella's POV

I woke up, but I wasn't in Edward's arms anymore. I looked around and saw him at the opposite end of the tent. Through the night it had gotten colder outside and he probably wanted me to be as warm as possible.

I was so scared of what may happen today. Edward was putting himself in danger for me. We sat in the tent he had set up for me, and, although it was freezing, I cuddled up to him. At first he was reluctant, not wanting me to freeze to death, but after I put on some more unneeded layers and assured him for the millionth time that I was fine, he gave in. We sat there together, his arms protectively around me. I didn't want this to ever end.

"What are thinking, love?" Edward asked interrupting the silence. I had completely forgotten he couldn't read my mind like he could with everyone else.

"I'm thinking that this,"I snuggled closer to his perfect marble chest, "is perfect. I don't want it to ever end."

He pulled away enough to look at my face, "After you are safe, it won't end, I swear. We can be together forever." This statement was truer than if anyone else had said it. He was, after all, a vampire, and soon, I would be too.

"Forever," I repeated him.

Then, I heard a howl in the distance.

"Seth's coming to stay with you. Just in case." Great, now I needed a babysitter?! Oh well, at least it's not Paul... I cringed at the thought of Paul watching me. Paul has major anger issues and would attack me if I said anything wrong. The risk would have been even greater since he would have been in wolf form.

Edward looked at me questioningly; he had felt me cringe in his grasp. I shook my head telling him it was nothing. He stared at me for a little while, but, realizing I wasn't going to talk about it, finally looked away. He held me in his protective arms, playing with my hair every once and a while.

We sat there for what could have been hours. He sighed. I looked up at him wondering what was wrong.

"I have to leave soon," He started. We **had** been sitting there for hours... and now, the love of my life will be leaving me to fight against vampires that could kill him. I wanted to beg him to stay with me, but I kept my mouth shut, knowing that, I did that, he would be in torture. I couldn't make him chose between his family and me. His family needed him. He stared at me while I thought of all of this.

"Bella," he said lifting my chin up so he could look me in the eyes, "We will all be fine, you know that, there's no need to worry."

I sighed, "I know, I know..." He continued to look me in the eyes, connecting with me.

The next thing I knew, we were kissing. It wasn't like any other kiss we had shared, this one had more passion, more longing, he was letting go of some of his boundaries. I took advantage of this. I wrapped my arms around him, my hand in his hair. He didn't pull back, but pulled me closer, as close as he could without crushing me.

I had to break for air, but that didn't stop him, his lips never left my skin, they trailed down my jaw, onto my neck. I stretched up my neck giving him more access. His lips trailed back up, and when I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed his face fiercely and jerked it up to mine. Our lips met once again, but, all too soon, he pulled away. I pouted.

He chuckled, "Bella, this is not the time or place for that. After the wedding, there will be an eternity." I considered this. A huge grin ran across my face.

"I'm holding you to that, Edward Cullen."

He chuckled again, "I'll be looking forward to that," he said seductively in my ear adding shortly afterwards, "Soon to be Mrs. Cullen." I blushed at the name.

We got up and walked out of the tent. He kissed me lightly on the lips, turned to Seth and said, "You take good care of her, okay?" The wolf nodded his head and looked at me. I blushed. Edward turned his head around to look at me one last time before running off into the woods to meet his family. I watched him go and, when I could no longer see him with my pathetic human eyes, I sighed and walked toward the tent.

I started to eat an apple, when, I suddenly heard Seth howl. I got out of the tent to see what the fuss was about.

"Bella!! RUN!!!!!!" I heard Jacob's voice shout terrified. But before I could even take a step, there were about 5 newborn vampires standing in the trees. The only thing that had stopped them was Seth, but even that wasn't enough to drive them away, scared. One lunged at me. I was thrown back. Seth had pushed me out of the way when Jacob had met the newborn in midair.

I got up and ran. I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could.

It had to have been far enough. I sat down on a rock to catch my breath. I sat there for what had to have been 20 minutes.

A branch snapped. I looked up, thinking it would be Edward or someone, telling me that the fight was over and everyone was okay. I was wrong... Terribly wrong... Blood red eyes stared back at me. I screamed as loud as I could before all went black, "EDWARD!"

Edward's POV

I walked away from the tent Bella was in. I didn't want to leave her, but it's the only way to keep her from any harm.

I started running to the clearing where we play baseball during storms. The fight had yet to start. I saw into Alice's mind, she was seeing the newborns split up, some coming for the clearing, the others going to the werewolves were all meeting up.

Suddenly I heard Jacob, only faintly, but I knew he must have been screaming at the top of his lungs if I had heard it from this far, no matter how good the hearing, "BELLA! RUN!"

_No!_ I thought. _This can't be happening! NO! Bella! Why did I leave her?! What did I do?!_

I heard Seth tell me where she was running, the direction at least.I started to turn around and run to help my love, when I heard a mind I wished to never hear again, and was attacked from the side.

**Hey guys! Sorry! Major cliffy! But, you know you love me!!!!! I really wish I could update more often! The thing is, in English, we have "Friday Free writes" where we can write about anything we want to, and it seems that all of my best ideas come to me during school. We have to turn in the free writes and get them graded and stuffs. But, the dilemma is, I don't get them back until the next week, or the next "Friday Free write". ****:'(**** I know its soooooooo sad! So I have to wait until I get the free writes back to type them and update! It sucks!!!!! I try to remember everything I write, but it turns out crappy and wrong.... so I end up waiting until I get the free write back to type it... I try and improvise, but there isn't much I can do... I'm sorry! I will update ASAP!!!!! Love ya!!!!**

**~Rachael~**

**~DreamingAboutYou~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Here's my next chapter!!! Hope you enjoy!!!**

**~Love ya!**

**P.S. – Thank you my wonderful friends and betas! You are very much appreciated! Thanks you guys! You're awesome! Check out their stories, they kick $$!!**

**~The True Mrs. Cullen**

**~hrssoccergirl**

**~TaylorxCullen**

**~fanpireforever**

Alice's POV

We awaited the arrival of the newborns. It would only be a few minutes now. Jasper was fidgeting, trying to calm Emmett down, who was anxious and excited about the fight.

Suddenly, a vision flashed before my eyes. The newborns split up, and Victoria was with them.

"Alice? What is it?" Jasper asked me.

"Bella was right..."

"Right about what Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly waiting for me to speak.

"It's Victoria... the newborns split up. They are hunting for us and the wolves, I think, but I can't be sure, I cannot see where they are going, so that's my best guess..." the newborns were scurrying around, too excited for their own good. The second half of the newborns disappeared from my vision, and I had no way of knowing where they were going. My best guess was of course the wolves. I cannot see them or anything involving their future. I had no way of knowing if Bella was safe.

'_Why did we put her where I can't see her?!' _I asked myself frustrated.

"We have to go after them... I can't see if Bella is ok..." I whispered quietly, but with our vampire hearing, I knew everyone heard me.

"She will be fine—" Esme started to say when we all heard a faint howl, followed shortly by someone, Jacob I think, shouting, "Bella! Run! NOW!"

I darted off into the forest, but didn't make it very far when I was attacked by some newborns. The family had followed me and started fighting off the newborns.

I killed one throwing him into the thundering fire we had made.

"Go Alice! We can take care of them! Go help Edward and find Bella! **NOW!**" Jasper yelled at me.

I plunged into the dark forest, following Bella and Victoria's scent.

I told Edward everything through my mind.

Then, I heard what we all feared.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed an ear splintering scream followed by a very faint clunk in the distance.

I ran faster than ever hoping it would be fast enough, but it wasn't.

**I know you all hate me... It's the shortest chapter ever, but I SWEAR I will update REAL soon! I have the chapter ready, I just need someone to overlook it and edit and junk. Love ya!!! PLEASE don't kill me! I swear I will update ASAP!!!!3 ~DreamingAboutYou~**

**Ok becuz of the whole site being stupid I'm gonna give u 2 chapters!!!! Count 'em! **_**2 **_**enjoy!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Recap:_

_Suddenly I heard Jacob, only faintly, but I knew he must have been screaming at the top of his lungs if I had heard it from this far, no matter how good the hearing, "BELLA! RUN!"_

_No! I thought. This can't be happening! NO! Bella! Why did I leave her?! What did I do?!_

_I heard Seth tell me where she was running, the direction at least. I started to turn around to run to help my love, when I heard a mind I wished to never hear again, and was attacked from the side._

Edward's POV

I saw her mind too late, not even thinking about anything other than Bella and her safety. Her fiery red hair and extremely thirsty eyes would have stunned any human, freezing them in their tracks. I cannot believe how stupid I was, not searching for any mind that may have any idea of what the plan is, and who led the whole thing. Bella was right. Victoria was behind the entire thing. Of course Bella was right, she's very smart, she had connected all of the dots, but I refused to listen not wanting to think of what this may mean. This would have to be the end of Victoria if I ever wanted Bella to be safe. Of course, I also had other plans, I was going to propose to her, and then this whole mess came up.

My mind was racing, thinking about many things at once, how I would make Bella safe, how I would finally propose to her, how she would become one of us (although I am strongly against it), and how I would kill Victoria. I wanted the death to be so slow and painful for everything that she has put my family and my love through. Making Bella wake up in the middle of the night screaming because of a nightmare she had had of Victoria. Scaring my angel. Yes, Victoria had to die, no matter what.

All of this went through my head in almost a split second while I was fighting off Victoria, shoving her into trees. We were dancing, I was not going to let her get away from me, I was determined.

My attention was diverted to a scream in the distance. "EDWARD!!!" followed by a clunk of a rock hitting bone. In that second I wasn't paying attention, Victoria got past me and ran.

I was completely distracted; I didn't care anymore if Victoria got away, I just had to save my angel. I followed the scream and her scent as far as I could.

Her trail ended. I was surrounded by trees. I searched frantically for my angel, but had no success. My eyes came across a rock, big enough for someone to sit upon. My eyes focused on the rock and I dashed over. There was blood on the rock that Bella had to have sat upon; it was surrounded by her scent. My peripheral vision caught another pointy rock that also had blood on it. That was the clunk I had heard after Bella's scream for me. The damn vampires threw a rock at her head to knock her out! Rage boiled up inside me, but was shortly drowned out by sorrow pain and longing.

I heard a faint shuffle of leaves a few feet away. I didn't bother to turn around to look at the family that was standing behind me shocked. I didn't have to, I knew who it was, I had heard Alice's worried mind from a mile away. My family had found me. Two arms wrapped around me, and I hadn't noticed that I was dry sobbing until then. Esme was there to calm me; Jasper was sending soothing, calming waves to everyone as best he could; Carlisle inspected the blood on the two rocks I had found; Emmett stood there in shock and rage; Alice was almost sobbing with me; and Rosalie, she was enraged, she was worried, she was feeling all of these emotions I had never known her to feel for Bella.

Jacob was running closer to us, following both Bella's and my scent as best as he could. He got to the clearing where we were.

"YOU!" Jacob shouted and pointed at me shaking in rage, "Where the hell is she?! You were supposed to protect her! Seth told you where she was going! Why didn't you help her?! She should have been in La Push with me! This never would have happened if she was! What. Have. You. DONE?!" I let him scream at me. He was right, I should never have come back, and she would have been safe, I should have run away forever, at least then my angel would be safe.

"Hey!!!" Rosalie shouted, "Shut the f%$# up you MUTT!! Don't you DARE blame this on Edward!" Her voice started to rise, "If I recall correctly YOU hadn't helped her EITHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her voice continued to rise and she started screaming. No one expected her to say anything at all. We were all very wrong... "GO TO AN F%$#IN' DOCTOR AND GET OVER YOUR F%$#IN' OBSSESION!!!!!!!!!!! BELLA CHOSE EDWARD NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND SHE WILL CONTINUE TO CHOOSE HIM FOR ALL ETERNITY! SO YOU CAN GO JUMP OFF AN F%$#IN' CLIFF!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE BLAME ALL THIS ON MY BROTHER!!!!!!! DO YOU _HONESTLY_ THINK THAT HE WOULD HAVE _LET_ THIS HAPPEN TO BELLA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! HE WENT TO DIE BECAUSE HE THOUGHT SHE DIED AND COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER ALIVE!!!!!" Emmett had attempted to comfort her and shut her up, with no success, he pulled her away. That didn't stop her. Before we couldn't hear her anymore she yelled, "WHO THE F%$# DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

_**(A/N: sorry about the language, but I thought it's more of a Rosalie thing to do... Although she can be conceited... she's really awesome... I love the stories with Alice, Rose and Bella all best friends and that's how I'm going to do mine! **__**:- )**__** 3 you guys! Again, please excuse the language!!! )**_

Everyone stood there in shock. Nobody could have foreseen Rosalie standing up for me or Bella... ever. She has had a strong dislike for Bella for a long time and no one understood why that suddenly changed. _Since when does she care if someone insults the family...? As long as it's not her or Emmett she usually doesn't care..._ Jasper thought.

Suddenly, Alice gasped. Our eyes locked. Her eyes were wide with fear. The vision washed over me, and I saw what we had tried so hard to prevent from the very beginning. My eyes grew and my breathing quickened. No... No! With that I got up and ran, trying to follow the trail of the newborns that had stolen my angel.

The trail was so well covered. This had to have been Victoria's work. The trail split off in different directions. I was going to follow each of them, when I saw something glitter in the sun. Bella's bracelet.

Instantly, Alice was beside me, picking up the bracelet and handing it to me. I took the bracelet and took off, sprinting.

**The end for now!!!!! REEEEVIEEEEEEEEEW AND I WIIIIIIIIIILL UPDATE SOONER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! New chapter for you! I hope you like it!!**

**P.S. Go to my profile and read the stories that are on my fav. list! Check out the authors on my fav. list too! Love ya! Enjoy!**

**~DreamingAboutYou~**

Rosalie's POV

After we had killed all the newborns, we all set out to find Edward and Bella.

We find Edward sobbing on the ground. There was blood on the rock beside him. I panicked...

'_Where is Bella?! What happened?! Who did this to my brother and sister?!?!'_ When I thought that last thought I surprised even myself. I had always covered up the love I had for anyone besides Emmett. I know I may not be the best sister in the world, and I may not be nice to Bella, or anyone for that matter, but I **do** love them all... Bella, I've just always been jealous of her, she has what I want, a beating heart and natural beauty. Yes, everyone told me how beautiful I always was, but Bella is truly **beautiful** inside **and **out. She cares so much and I've always lacked that no matter how hard I tried. Bella was my sister; I needed her in my life. I wanted to cry. There was a hole in my heart that seemed to grow rapidly. It hurt to breathe, to know that I may never get to see her again, to know that the last thing she may remember about me was how I hated her.

Jasper turned to me and gave me a questioned look, trying to calm me. Everyone thought I despised Bella, but I never really did. Jealousy is a strong feeling that can overpower anything else, and that's what I have been running on, jealousy of Bella.

Jacob came running through the trees. He looked around and started to shake when he didn't find Bella. His eyes watered as he began yelling and screaming at Edward.

Anger rose inside of me instantly; Jasper didn't have any time to send any calming waves towards me. I burst like a balloon being poked at with a needle. I yelled and screamed and cursed that damn mutt all the way to hell. My thoughts were so horrible. I had never felt this way before.

Bella was taken and hurt, and that **mutt** had the **nerve** to blame my brother! Like Edward **ever** wanted this to happen! He was crying! That boy **NEVER** cries, only since Bella came into his life, and he only cried for her. What gives this damn dog the right to yell at him? He hadn't helped her either! Whatever had kept Edward from getting here in time wasn't his fault, he would **NEVER** hurt Bella; she was his life, his reason to exist.

I yelled louder than anyone had ever yelled before. He would **NOT** get away with this.

Emmett tried to soothe me and calm me down. After he failed, he pulled me away. I started to sob. Emmett pulled me into his muscular chest and held me tight. I could feel Jasper sending everyone waves of calm. He had no success over me. I just stood there in Emmett's loving embrace and sobbed.

After a while, I started to calm down.

"I'm s-so-sorry," I said through my tearless sobs, "I'm s-such a h-horrible per-s-son."

"Shh, Rose, baby, everything is going to be okay. Bella loves you too," I will never understand how he could read me so well, he knew what I was thinking, "She will forgive you for everything. That's what she does. She knew you meant nothing by. She understands everything," He rubbed my back still trying to calm me down, "Look, we will find her soon! Edward tried to follow the faint scent of whoever was behind this." He didn't say Victoria, although we all knew it was her, her familiar scent washed over us as we ran through the forest. "Baby, look, it will be fine. They found Bella's bracelet and are following that trail. Come on, let's go help." I slowed my breathing and stopped shaking. Once I was fully under control I faced Emmett and grabbed his hand. He leaned down and kissed me lightly. He led me to the family. I would find Bella no matter what. I was determined.

Esme took me into her arms for a moment and let me go kissing my forehead lightly.

I saw Edward and went up to him. He looked awful. Not caring who saw me, I wrapped my arms around him, shocking everyone yet again.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for this anything like this to happen. I'm so sorry for everything," I told him, my heart breaking, "We will find her." I reassured him as I let him go. I knew he had heard my thoughts earlier, and he knew that I sincerely meant every word.

"Thank you Rose, but it wasn't your fault..." he whispered.

"And it wasn't yours either! No matter what that mutt or anyone says," I told him forcefully, making him look into my eyes.

_I don't need to have a mind reading power to know that that's what you were thinking brother,_ I had never called him that before, his eyes showed his surprise,_ let's go._ He nodded his head slightly and turned.

We all split up into teams of 2, but Edward was alone. We searched **every** trail we found, every little suspicious scent.

After we had searched for hours, Emmett and I came upon another trail. We were about to keep going straight and come back later when something flashed in the setting sun. I ran to it and yelled for the others.

Alice must have seen me yelling for them because her Jasper and Edward were at my side within seconds. Esme and Carlisle took only a little longer since they had been farther away.

I handed the necklace I had found to Edward, his face twisted in pain instantly.

_Is it Bella's?_ I asked through my thoughts. He nodded a small jerky nod and continued to stare at it, as if it would disappear if he let it go or looked away.

Suddenly, the wind shifted the slightest bit and I caught her scent. I chased it leaving a stunned family behind me.

I came to a cave. I t was dark and had an gloomy feel to it. My family came up right behind me. I stood there, staring at the cave. My breathing quickened.

"Rose? Rosalie?" Emmett was behind me, worried, but I could barely hear him. _No...no...No! It can't be him... no no no! _I thought freaking out.

"Rose? What's going on?!" Jasper asked feeling the fear and panic coming off of me. I couldn't hear anything after that. Images were flashing through my head; terrible memories suppressed for so long, they had almost vanished completely. I knew Edward could hear my thoughts, but I could do nothing about it. He must have said something to Emmett, the next thing I knew I was in Emmett's arms being carried away.

**Okay, I know, not the best chapter I've had, but it gets SUPER SUPER SUPER good!!!! **

**The next chapter is typed and everything, waiting to be posted (actually its more of the next 2 chapters are ready......) but they aren't getting up unless I get reviews! For now, I'd like at LEAST 5 reviews! **_**No chapter until I get at least 5 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!**_** I know, its torture, but the faster you review and the more you review, the faster the chapters will come up!!!! So REVIEW!!!!!!**

**~DreamingAboutYou~**

**~Love you!!!**

**~Rachael~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another chapter! I don't understand why I don't have very many readers... Me and breathewithoutyou can't figure it out... It's depressing! :-( Get your friends together and tell them bout my story please! I really love writing, but I'm seriously thinking about just stopping it... I mean if other people don't read it or like it, what's the point? Right? Oh well, for now I have a few more chapters at the very least. Enjoy!!**

Rosalie's POV

The memories flooded through my brain. Memories from my human and vampire life alike. Memories I never wanted to remember.

My fiancé, Royce, had raped me. Everyone in the family knew that. What they didn't know was; he was turned into a vampire too. He had kidnapped me while I was hunting alone, before I had Emmett. He locked me away in the same cave Bella was in now. He tortured me, making me do things to please him. He whipped me and bit me making his venom go through my body causing me to scream out in pain. He once even tore me apart because he got angry, it took me a long time to put myself back together. He never let me hunt, or even brought me anything, causing me to starve. I had been forced to call Carlisle and Esme to tell them I was "rebelling" and going my own way. These images flooded through my brain, and now Edward knew too. I froze. There was no way I could face him again. The fact I had gotten away and found Emmett was a pure miracle, not to mention the fact that I hadn't killed Emmett when I found him. I was starving. All I could do was stand there letting my horrifying past come back to me, each memory hurting me all over again.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream came from ma distance, back in the cave. _Oh no! Bella! What is that bastard doing to her?!_ I thought rage filling every inch of my body. He could have me if he wanted, but Bella was another story. I fought every memory that tried to immobilize me again. I ran so fast to Bella. I had to make sure she was okay, no matter what.

Edward's POV

We met Rose at a cave entrance. She was frozen, panicking. Her thoughts were unclear until suddenly they all became memories, things I had never known happened to her. She had never told us that that bastard of a fiancé that had raped her became a vampire!

Every memory that flooded her brain flooded mine, her pain hit me harder with every memory, guilt flooding over me when I saw what had really happened. She had been captured. She never did rebel as she had said she did... I never thought of her doing that as anything. I didn't care. I was so horrible to Rosalie, to everyone. What that bastard did to her when she was human was horrible, but compared to the torture he gave her when he kidnapped her, it was nothing. I could feel every hit Royce had given her, every tear at her skin. I could hear every bloodcurdling scream from her. Her memories were so vivid. I wanted to run, but I knew that, that was her and I had picked up on it. She had to get out of here, not only for me, but for herself. She needed to run, but she couldn't. She was so frightened by every memory, so immobilized by everything, her fear of him himself, her fear for Bella, her pure rage, she needed to leave. I couldn't hear anyone else's thoughts, only hers, they were too strong. Jasper had felt all of this from her too; I noticed he was on the ground. I tried to talk, but nothing came out, I couldn't see anything, hear anything, but those memories.

I had to concentrate. Rose had to get out of range so we could help Bella. Bella, my angel, the one and only person I love. I had to find the strength. With that thought, with Bella in mind, I found enough strength to say something, but not much. I knew what I had to say. Rose had to leave for me, Bella and herself. I didn't expect Rose to face that bastard ever again. I understood that she couldn't go near him, and, frankly, I didn't want her to.

"Get Rose out of here," I said gasping in pain. I hadn't noticed that I had fallen to the ground too.

Emmett turned, saw me on the ground, my face twisted in pain, nodded, snatched her up in his arms and ran away.

As soon as they were out of range I took deep breaths and started to get to my feet. Jasper sent waves of calm my way. I nodded at him, thanking him.

A high pitched scream came from the cave. We all ran in. Newborns were everywhere. We had to get to Bella...

Victoria took after James; she broke her leg... and was planning to bite her...

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun! You all know that you love me!!!!!! If you review and get your friends to review, and I at least 10 reviews, I will update!!! I got the next chapter all nice and ready for you!!! And it an **_**INTENSE**_** chapter!!!! (Intense was in HUGE letters, but it doesn't show up on the site, so I took it off)So if you want another chapter and find out what happened to Bella (it's a Bella's POV chapter) then you got to get at least 10 reviews!!! The more I get, the faster I update!!!**

**~Love ya!**

**~Rachael~**

**(Yes, that's my real name!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter!!! Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

I woke up in a dark dreary cave.

A sudden tinge of pain at my head, I put my hand on the spot that hurt.

"Crap! I'm bleeding!" I said without even having to pull back my hand from my head to see that I was bleeding. I felt nauseated and faint. My hand was covered in the blood from my head. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself trying to remember what had happened. Instead I got a bigger headache.

"Ah, so the pathetic human is finally awake," a devilish voice said from somewhere in the dark... "I guess Dean hit you a little too hard, you were only supposed to be out for a little while, not 3 hours." I gasped questioning myself why I didn't realize it before... I knew that voice... _Victoria..._

"Where am I? And what is going on?" I demanded.

"Oh, what the heck. I'll tell you my plan, unfortunately for you; you won't live long enough to warn anyone. You are in a cave provided to me by a fellow vampire, someone your friend should know, what's her name? Ah yes, Rosalie. She must be terrified right now. Right, back to you, I've finally got you in my grasp. Your precious vampire will have to deal with all of the pain of losing you. Just a little bit of payback and revenge for my James."

"Victoria, you can hurt me all you want and do whatever you want to me," I snarled at her, "but don't you even THINK of touching anyone in my family!"

"Oh, so now they are your 'family'? Or do you just mean your human parents?" she laughed her musical evil laugh filling the entire room. She walked over to me and stepped on my leg, hard. I screamed and she laughed even harder enjoying my torture.

"I mean all of them! I swear, you hurt anyone I love and I will haunt you for the rest of your immortal life!" I screamed at her through my teeth.

Suddenly, screams broke out from the other part of the cave. I heard the beautiful voice of my love, "Where the hell is she damn it?!"

"Edward?!" I screamed.

"Shh. Your little friends cannot save you now! I would keep my mouth shut unless you want to cause your dear Edward even more pain of seeing you suffer and die," Victoria hissed coming closer.

Instantly, she was at my side, mouth on the opposite hand of the one James had bitten. There was a horrible shooting pain wracking through my body.

Everyone was made for something and someone, who and what that is... we don't know. I was just like that a few years ago. I had no idea what I was made for, or even what I was supposed to do with my life. I now I realize what that is.

I was made to comfort my mother, Renee, and help her make the right decisions and teach her that life can't be all fun and games.

I was made to help my father, Charlie, to let him know that I do love him and that; things and people aren't always what they seem. To forgive the people you love, and to worship the things that make you happy in life.

I was made to help people realize that, even though you want to go to the prom with someone you can't assume that they will go with you** (lol, Tyler...)**. To help people realize, that people aren't perfect, even if they come from Phoenix, Arizona. To show people that the Cullens are not how they seem, and people aren't always what they seem to be. To teach people to take risks.

I was here to show Esme her son. To show her who he really is and what he is capable of. I was here to show her, her whole family is so **much** more than anyone saw.

I was here for Carlisle, to show him that his family can be happy. His family is wonderful and he should be proud and forget that they left another life behind and are vampires now. That he should forgive himself for being what he is; it's not his fault.

I was here to show Jasper that he is so **much** stronger than he thinks he is, and, even though he did snap at me, he needs to believe in himself. He is strong and he will get use to the vegetarian lifestyle. I was here to show him forgiveness and have him realize it's not his fault; he isn't the horrible monster he thinks he is.

I was here to be Emmett's little joke; to blush whenever he made fun of me. To be the joke from time to time, to let people have a laugh and be happy. I taught him that although life should be fun, there are times that are to be taken seriously. He also showed me that life can and should be fun.

I was here to be the subject of Rosalie's anger. I was here to let her take it all out on me, to let her know that she is loved no matter what she says or does. I will **always** forgive her and love her as a sister. To teach her that people are not always one of the many who will tell secrets to the whole world, just for fun. To show her people weren't always low and horrible, that they can be nice and forgiving. Every time she let out her anger on me, I felt useful. I admit, it hurt sometimes and I felt like I was at fault for the family being torn apart, but if she could get something out of me being there, I wasn't all that bad, was I?

I was here to be Alice's best friend. To be here to be her personal "Barbie" and go shopping with her, even though I _despise_ both activities. I was here to show her, and the whole family, that Edward is a "human being" in a sense, he does have feelings and he does care; to strengthen their relationship and make them closer as friends and siblings.

And, finally, and probably most importantly, I was made to show Edward who he really is and what he can do in life. To show him, he isn't the monster he thought he was. To show him, life isn't always what it seems and that there are things in life that make it all worth living. That, even though things seem bad now, there is something waiting for you to discover it and it will make your life worth while again; happiness will always find you, even in the darkest of times. To show him, he is loved by many people, and even though something disappears, you cannot throw your life away, it may just come back to you.

All of this flashed before my eyes. I realized I was needed in this life. I realized that I was loved, and that people did care. I wasn't some klutzy danger magnet. I was here for a reason, or quite a few reasons really, everything that happened is suppose to happen.

Everything went through my brain so fast.

I hadn't realized Victoria was shot across the room, I hadn't realized Edward was standing over me, not knowing what he should do. I hadn't noticed I was crying.

"Bella?!" Edward asked panicking. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I nodded a slight, jerky nod.

"Oh. My. God. _**Carlisle!!!**_" he screamed trying not to breathe as he saw the blood. I wanted to tell him everything would be okay. To tell him that if I died, he cannot go and try to die too. I wanted him to know that everything happens for a reason and that if I don't make it I will always love him and protect him, no matter what, but the words wouldn't come out...

**Sorry about the Cliffy!!! Really it's the only way to get readers to come back and read more! Lol! Review and I will post faster!!! I'm going to look for 5 reviews! So get your friends to read and REVIEW! Otherwise, no story for you! **

**3**

**Luv ya!**

**~Rachael~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay! This is my next chapter!!!! Enjoy!!!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! You all rock! Please, get others to review too! I would seriously be thankful for it and I would totally update sooner! **

**Luv ya!**

**Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

Darkness found me. I felt like I was on fire. The feeling was worse than before, so much worse. I wanted to scream, beg for death to just come and take me already. The darkness surrounded me, suffocating me. I knew either someone was sucking me dry or the venom was seeping through my veins. I had to keep my mouth shut. Edward cannot be put through any more pain than necessary.

The pain started to dim, little by little, and it was getting much more comfortable then. I was thankful. I wanted to talk, but I still couldn't move at all. The pain was still bad, and if I opened my mouth, I would scream...

Suddenly, the pain got even worse, worse than anything I had ever felt. Worse than James or Victoria sucking my blood out, or Edward sucking the venom out of my veins. The transformation couldn't be over... It hadn't been very long... I didn't know the time, or how long was passing, but I knew that it had **not** been 3 days._**What's going on?**_

Edward's POV

I ran into the cave, aware of my family following close behind. The newborns attacked us, but we willingly fought them off.

I stopped in mid attack. The newborn kept coming after me, and I could see him coming, but I couldn't move. Someone must have gotten him because I never got hit.

"Edward! What's wro—"Carlisle started, but once he looked at where I was looking, he stopped in mid sentence. Thankfully for everyone else, he kept on fighting. The vampire I was staring at saw me glaring at him.

"Edward! I have no freakin' idea of what's getting you so pissed, but whatever it is you have to let it go! I can't calm you down right now! And we need you to fight with us!" Jasper shouted. He and Alice didn't know him, Rosalie's bastard of a fiancé, they weren't around when Rose was changed, they didn't know what he looked like, or his awful scent. But I did, along with Carlisle and Esme. We all knew. This bastard would never get away while I was here. I would kill him for every time he laid a hand on my sister. My thoughts raged on.

Emmett ran into the cave and started to kill off newborns.

"I have to get to Bella... Emmett! Get him!" I snarled pointing to the wretched thing, "But don't you dare kill him... yet."

I ran into the next tunnel in the cave. A newborn was standing in front of a boulder, once she saw me, she attacked.

"Where the hell is she damn it?!" I screamed. The newborn clearly didn't know who I was talking about, but kept on fighting.

"Edward?!" my angel's voice came from the other side of the boulder. I got my answer. I finished with the newborn and threw the boulder against the cave wall causing it to smash into pieces. I raced into the tunnel it was hiding.

I threw Victoria against the wall. She had tried to bite Bella. She wanted to kill her. I fought her until she was nothing but pieces, gathered all the pieces, and threw them into the fire I had made for the newborn that was guarding the tunnel.

I raced back to Bella. Her checks were stained with tear streaks.

"Bella?" _Oh, my god, please be okay Bella!_ I thought. I was ignoring any other thought from anyone else. Bella must have heard me and nodded her head the slightest bit.

"Oh. My. God. Carlisle!!!!" I screamed once I saw her head injuries. He ran in as fast as he could. My angel... She looked so lost... So much in pain... I had to fight back the sobs that were threatening of taking over. She had to be alright... I cannot live without her... My angel, my soul, my sunshine... Please be okay...

**Okay, you all HATE me right now, but please understand that, although this is a short chapter, I needed it to be this way otherwise you all wouldn't bother to come back read and review!!!!!! I ****heart**** you!!!! Remember that! You all are awesome! Without you all, I would have nothing but an idea that means nothing! Thanks again!**

**Luv ya!**

**~Rachael~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello fellow readers! You guys are amazing! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to The True Mrs. Cullen! She is AMAZING! Her stories rock my socks off! Thanks for being there to help me when ever I needed it! You're an amazing friend! Keep writing! All of you!! Keep on writing! Thanks a million for everything!**

Edward's POV

Alice came rushing in behind Carlisle, "Don't worry, Rose and Esme have the rest of the newborns," Alice reassured me, "There are only a few left and I see myself being of more use here."

_There's no time to worry about Rosalie right now Edward,_ Carlisle thought when he saw the worry on my face,_ She can handle herself. Bella needs you right now... She needs to stay calm._

"Alice, remember what I had you do when James bit her? Do that same thing while I take care of her head injury," Carlisle instructed, "Edward, calm her down." I nodded and went to hold her hand.

"Shit!" I screamed when I saw that I had gotten here too late. Victoria bit her...

"Edward, it's your choice, you know what to do. We all will support you with any decision you make," Carlisle said wide eyed when he saw what I screamed about. I nodded me head and lowered to her hand. Yet again, my angel has been bit, and yet again, I have to try and keep her human, for her family.

Suddenly, right before I started, Alice's vision flashed through my head.

_What?_ I questioned, _how...?_ I stopped in mid thought. Bella's eyes fluttered, her jaw still clenched. Her hands balled up into fists.

"Carlisle—" I started staring at her.

"I don't know Edward... It seems as though her mind is telling her body to try and fight off the venom..." Carlisle trailed off.

"Should I—?" before I could finish something else happened, something else no one could explain...

Bella's POV

This is what I've wanted, right? To become a vampire and be with Edward... then, what's happening? I feel my body rejecting the venom, trying to wash it out of my system. Why is this happening? Why can't I just be normal?

"Bella, please," an angelic voice called to me, "Carlisle, do you need any help with her head injuries? What else can I do if I can't suck out the venom? Please Bella, I cannot be without you. Please..."

_That's why,_ I thought, _Edward isn't ready for me to become a vampire, and I won't ever hurt him. My body and soul won't-- no, __**can't**__ hurt him, in any way. No matter how much I hurt myself, as long as he is okay._

I knew my mind couldn't ever comprehend how much I love Edward, but this, this was unbelievable, a bit extreme, if you ask me. Once my body realized it couldn't fight off the venom in my blood, it started to pump out the blood trying to get rid of the venomous blood.

"Shit! Carlisle!" Edward yelled, "What the **hell** is happening?!" I barely heard Carlisle's footsteps as he ran over to my side yet again.

"It seems as though her body is trying to expel any venom in the blood. We have to stitch up any cut her blood could try and come out of. I don't think her body will result to throwing up blood, I think it will give in to the venom before that," Carlisle's voice rang through my ears.

I felt pricks and needles going through my arm where I had been cut with the rock. Carlisle had already stitched up my head, so that was no problem.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed.

I still couldn't move, or even open my eyes to see what happened. I fought to stay with my family, the ones I loved so much. I couldn't give in. The darkness kept finding me, no matter how hard I fought, my body kept on trying to get rid of the blood.

Suddenly, something came over me, and I could move again. My eyes flew open and I rolled to the side just in time to get out of the way. Jasper came at me, his eyes full of blood lust. Carlisle and Alice caught him last second and held him back.

"Bella!" Edward screamed in relief. He almost left Emmett to deal with a strange vampire by himself; they were holding him against the wall. The vampire tried to squirm and get out of their grasp, but Edward punched him.

Rosalie ran into the room. Her eyes flaming with rage, "Where is he?!" she screeched searching the room frantically.

A wave of calm hit the entire room. Jasper was trying to calm her down from outside the cave.

"Jasper! Stop it! Damn it!" Rose snarled.

"Ah, if it isn't my Rosalie. It's been a while since I last saw you," The strange vampire started saying. Edward hit him, hard; it had left a hole in the wall. I had never seen Edward this enraged before.

Rosalie spun around at the sound of his voice. Her eyes were blazing, "You slimy bastard!" she roared, "You can hurt me however much you want, and I wouldn't have much of an issue. But go and hurt my SISTER and I kick your ass straight to hell where you belong!" My eyes widened when she called me her sister.

"Sister? She couldn't be your sister, I mean, you had no siblings when you were human and she isn't even a vampire so she couldn't be part of your coven—" the vampire started again. Edward punched him right in the gut.

Emmett started talking, trying to calm Rose down, "Rose, baby, please, calm down. We have this—"

"Whoa! Baby?! Who the heck do you think you are?" the vampire interrupted. He turned to Rose, "Have you been cheating on me? I guess I'll just have to punish you."

Edward snarled and Emmett ripped off his arm. Edward muttered something to Alice and the next thing I knew I was in Alice's arms. I closed my eyes as she ran towards the house. Unfortunately, we didn't make it far enough in time; I heard his screams and Rosalie's threats before we even hit the edge of the forest.

My eyes closed and the darkness came over me again.

**Wahoo! Another cliffy! You know that you love me and my amazing cliffies!!! Thanks for reading and I know that I will update ASAP!!! I **_**swear**_** It will go soooo much faster if you all would just REVIEW and get your friends and family who read fan fiction to read and REVIEW too!!!!! Thanks a bunch!**

**3**

**Luv ya!**

**~Rachael~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay people! Chapter 15!!! It's finally here! Sorry for the wait, but I wanted the chapter to be juuuuuuust right!!!! Enjoy!**

**3**

**Oh and the only reason I'm really updating, is because my friend's computer was being retarded and not letting her review, so I'm counting it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (I 3 (heart) those of you that do!!!!)**

**3**

**I dedicate this chapter to my BFF breathewithoutyou, formerly known as hrssoccergirl! Thanks for everything you do for me! I love you bunches!!! She helps me out of all of my writer's blocks and jams and stuff! She's an amazing person, and an amazing writer! Read her stories!!!**

_Recap:_

_My eyes closed and the darkness came over me again._

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes, my head throbbing in pain.

"Bella?" someone questioned, not who I was hoping for though...

"Hmm?" I muttered.

"Bella, are you okay?" the voice asked again. I knew that voice very well.

"Yeah Dad. I'm okay... What's going in?" I asked. I knew exactly where I was, where I always am, the hospital.

"Bella!!!!" Alice yelled running through the door with Edward right behind her. Their eyes were golden, indicating that they had just come back from hunting.

"Hey Alice!" I said with as much enthusiasm I could give. She embraced me into a squeezing hug, "Ow..."

"Oh, sorry."

Edward came over and hugged me, but unlike his sister he was careful not to hurt me.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. He tried not to show Charlie too much PDA, although he'd soon have to get over it.

"I love you too," I whispered back to him.

Edward took my hand and sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

Then, Rosalie came in, "Bella! Are you okay?" she said concerned as she embraced me in a light hug.

I was shocked. I knew Rosalie was really nice deep down, but being nice to me, I never thought that could happen... I just nodded my head and said, "Yeah, thanks." She smiled and allowed Jasper by.

Jasper just hugged me and said that he was glad I was okay, walked over to Alice and sat down putting his head between his hands.

Emmett was next, thankfully, Rosalie stopped him from running at me and embracing me in one of his huge bear hugs that I probably wouldn't have survived. Instead, he was only allowed to lightly hug me with, of course, loads of supervision. I laughed at his face.

"You better be better soon Squirt!" he said wagging his finger at me, "You need a big Emmett bear hug, but" he added the "but" before anyone kicked him out, "I will wait until you are better... So get better SOON!" Everyone laughed at the oh-so-Emmett-comment.

Carlisle walked in the room with a clipboard, "Hello Bella, I thought you may be awake," he turned to Alice, "You may want to be quieter Alice, there are other people in this hospital," he scolded. Alice put on her innocent face that could get her out of any trouble.

Carlisle shook his head and turned back to me, "How are you feeling Bella?"

"Honestly? I'm a little tired... and confused," I answered.

"Being tired is normal. What are you confused about?" Carlisle asked. Edward's thumb was rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

"...Uh... um..." I stuttered trying to think of something to say because Charlie was still in the room, "How long have I been out?"

"About a week and a half, love." My eyes widened.

"It's alright Bells. It was to be expected, you hit your head really hard," Charlie reassured me.

"Hey, Dad, I'm kind of thirsty... do you mind getting something for me?" I asked smoothly.

"Of course Bells, be right back," He said as he walked out of the room. I waited a few moments before I started again.

"Okay, real question time. What the heck happened? I mean... She... I... why...?" I stuttered trying to get a billion questions out at once.

"Bella, do you remember anything?" Carlisle asked.

I thought for a moment, took a deep breath, squeezed Edward's hand slightly and started talking. "I remember a lot actually. Seth was alone with a few newborns, one came at me, Jacob screamed at me and fazed. I ran for a while, eventually getting lost. I had found a nice spot to rest and sat down. Once I caught my breath I looked up and there was a newborn just looking at me. She looked into the forest as if someone had given her orders, picked me up, knocked me on the head with a rock after I screamed, and ran off."

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I should have been there! I should have made it! If I ran faster or was paying attention, maybe Victoria wouldn't have caught me and I could've helped you. I'm so sorry. This is all my—" Edward rambled on. I stopped him before he could say anything else.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" I started. Everyone in the room was shocked. I had never used his full name before, and many people thought that I didn't know it, "Don't you dare say another word! This is not your fault; NO body is at blame here. If I ever hear any of you say anything about this being your fault, I swear I will—" This time Carlisle interrupted me.

"Bella, please, continue."

"Oh, right, sorry. Um," I said thinking about where I had left off, "I woke up in a cave..." I flinched, "There were 2 vampires there, now that I think about it... one I had never seen before... although you all seemed to know him..." I saw Rosalie's eyes start blazing in anger and decided to continue, "Anyways, Victoria said something and I screamed at her... She talked about killing me for a while, the usual," Edward started to tense when I was talking and I gave his hand another light squeeze. I just wanted the interrogation part to be over with.

"Then I heard Edward, cursing for that matter, something I have never heard before, I asked if it was really him and that's where I blank out," I looked over at Carlisle, "Sorry."

"Bella, you remember a lot more than I thought you would. There's nothing to be sorry about," Carlisle said as Edward kissed me lightly on the check. He put both arms around me and held me in a protective embrace.

Carlisle turned to leave, "Wait... I remember something else too..." I started. He turned back around and looked questioningly at me. I took a deep breath and started to tell the worst part, "I could hear everything that was going on around me," I turned to Jasper. He was looking at his shoes, clearly ashamed of what he did, "I don't blame you ya know," I said to him. He looked up at me, "It wasn't your fault. Please, don't blame yourself." He smiled a weak smile and lowered his head again, but he didn't look as bad as before.

I looked back at Carlisle who smiled, as if thanking me. He was hesitant to ask the question that I knew would hurt Edward the most.

I nodded my head to answer his question, "I remember the pain and my thoughts," I thought back to when I was changing. I gasped. Everyone looked at me confused, but I just shook my head and said, "I just had a Bella epiphany."

Carlisle smiled at me, "That's all for now. You're struggling, and I don't want you to be in any discomfort. Rest, I will check up on you later. Your free to go for now, but be careful."

Charlie walked through the door a couple of minutes after Carlisle walked out, "Here you are Bells," Charlie said handing me the cup of water, "Carlisle says you're free to go. I'd offer to take you home, but I have a feeling you're not going there..." He trailed off, "I have to go to work, you know my cell if you need me," he turned to Edward, "You take good care of her. You hear?"

"Yes sir," Edward replied as my eyes widened in surprise. Charlie wasn't making me go home, or rather, to his house...

"See ya later Bella."

"Bye Dad."

**Okay! You don't hate me now!!! I actually managed to end a chapter without a cliffy!!!! Aren't you proud of me?!?!?! LOL! Thanks for reading my story! Really! Without you guys, this would just be some lame thing, sitting in my journal for no one to read and no one would care about it! LOL!**

**3**

**Luv ya!**

**~Rachael~**

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_ (HUGE LETTERS... (Like size 80 font...) they just don't show up....)


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey readers! Thank you so much for reading my story! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I have too much crap to do around the house and schoolwork... The ants decided it was going to be fun to invade our house... AGAIN! So I'm running 'round the house killing ants... It's disgusting... If you haven't noticed, I'm obsessed with dots... My awesome beta (taylorcullenforever) pointed this out to me... In this chapter I'm trying not to use as many... I don't think it will work though...**

BPOV

After I changed into my clothes, Edward took my hand and slowly led me out to  
his Volvo. He opened the passenger door and helped me in. I was still feeling  
a little weak. He took his own seat, put the key in the ignition and started  
driving away at his ridiculous but usual speeds.  
He turned to me, still driving, "Bella... Do you have any idea who that  
vampire in the cave was?"  
I shook my head, "No, I told you. Why?"  
He took a deep and unnecessary breath, "Did he do anything to you, anything  
at all?"  
I shook my head again, "Not that I remember. Why Edward? Who was he? And  
why was Rosalie so mad at him?"  
"He was—Royce King—Rosalie's x-fiancé. The one in her story she  
told you..." he trailed off, gripping the steering wheel tighter.  
I sat there, completely stunned, "I swear he did nothing to me that I  
remember. But right now, I'm all jumbled and confused. If I remember  
anything I swear you'll be the first to know," I assured him. He nodded,  
and then I said, "Actually, you'll be the second to know, because  
technically I will be the first to know, but if I remember anything, you will  
defiantly be the second to know."  
(**A/N:** **Ha ha! Can't take all the credit for that one, I got the quote from  
Abby from the show NCIS... Amazing show! LOL! I just replaced the "if I find  
anything" with "If I remember anything") **  
He rolled his eyes and shook his head at me. I just smiled in return.  
Silence engulfed the car.  
"It's not anyone's fault you know," I said quietly, scared that my words would anger him even in the slightest, "Not even yours, especially not yours."  
He sat there, staring at the road. I could see all the guilt in his eyes, written across his face like someone hadn't written the word 'guilt' in black sharpie.  
"Bella— I don't want to put you through any pain, but—" he finally  
said, trailing off at the end.  
I knew exactly what he wanted to know, what Carlisle had been scared to ask  
before. I answered without him even asking, "Yes, I remember the pain and my every thought." I stopped, memory flooding back. My voice was a soft whisper. "I remember your angelic voice forcing me to not give up. I—I didn't want you to go through any pain; I couldn't bear to do that to you. So, I laid there. Mouth closed. Refusing to scream or thrash around. The pain was as bad as the last time—with James—at first, but then." I broke off. "It got so much worse. So much worse than anything I'd ever felt in my life, including having my blood sucked out. I knew that the end of the transformation was the worst, and I knew that it couldn't be that time yet. I racked through my brain for any explanation." I stopped before continuing again, "When I heard your  
voice, it hit me; my body was trying to get rid of the venom after it  
couldn't fight it off..." I turned to face Edward, "I love you so much  
more than anyone can ever comprehend. My body, my soul, my mind, they all love  
you and only want you to be happy. I knew that you weren't ready for me to  
become a vampire quite yet. Even though I wanted and still want to be  
a vampire so I can be with you for all eternity, my body tried to fight off  
the one thing that was going to make you unhappy; the venom. Once that failed,  
it had to get rid of the venom, and it did that in the only way it knew how,  
by getting it out of my body. I cannot make you unhappy in anyway. It's not  
possible, even if it hurts me," his eyes widened and he lost control of the  
car for a millisecond, "I cannot make you unhappy in any way, shape or form,  
no matter what it may do to me," I concluded.  
"Isabella Marie Swan. The only thing in this universe that would make me  
truly unhappy, was if you were unhappy, regretted any decision, leave me, or  
got hurt," he said seriously, looking into my eyes (still driving might I  
add), "Please, don't ever do that to me again."  
"I don't even know how I did it... only why..."  
He interrupted me, "According to Jasper, you were feeling loads upon loads of love—with only a tiny sliver of fear." He became thoughtful. "Do you know why?"

I sighed, pausing. I did not exactly want to confront him about this, "I am  
scared you won't like me once I'm changed..." I finally whispered,  
hoping and praying he hadn't heard me.  
The car swerved and suddenly stopped. He turned to me and stared into my  
eyes. In a split second, I was on his lap, our eyes locking.

"Isabella, I love you now and for all eternity, no matter what you decide, I will be with you one hundred percent, unless it hurts you. You are my soul, my sunshine, my _life,_" he said sincerely, his voice thick with love, "I will never stop loving you. You're the reason for my entire existence. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, there's nothing you can do to make me stop loving you. I'm too selfish to ever live without you. If you decide to stay human, I will die with you. I cannot and will not live without you in my life. Please, realize this."

I blushed, "Really? You won't miss my smell, warmth, or even my blush? I mean, your always saying that you love that about me, won't you regret it?" I whispered, still doubting.

"Bella, to me you _will always_ be warm, soft and mine. That's all that I care about. As for regretting you being changed, that will only happen if you regret it." He finished talking and stared into my eyes, allowing everything he had said to sink in.

The next thing I knew, we were passionately kissing. All of his boundaries seemed to have melted away. My hands unconsciously went to his hair in attempt to pull us closer together. He licked my bottom lip, asking for access, and I instantly gave it to him. His hands slid up my back, under my shirt and stopped right at my bra.

Then, all too soon, he pulled away. Despite my pouting, he stared into my eyes.

"Isabella, I love you so much, and nothing, absolutely nothing, can change that."

"I love you just as much, if not more Edward, and I'm not going anywhere."

We sat there, cuddling together, just loving each other's company in the silence. The silence wasn't an awkward one, but a loving and caring one, wishing that this would never end.

Edward's phone then broke the silence and started buzzing.

He sighed, and I grabbed the phone before he got to it, "Hello?"

"Um... Edward...?" Emmett asked extremely confused, typical Emmett. **(A/N: Haha! As taylorcullenforever said; "Emmett just got dissed by Bella mentally!")**

I laughed, "No Emmett, its Bella. Edward was too slow, so I answered his phone! What's up?"

"Ooooh! Hey Squirt! Where are you guys? Alice is going nuts; she wants you to come home now. And she wants Eddie to know that if you two aren't home in time, there is going to be hell to pay... she's quite mad that Edward is cutting her time short—"

I laughed, "We are—" I paused and turned to Edward, "Where exactly are we? And what are you guys planning?"

"Uh... in the woods—" he answered ignoring my second question.

"Oh, _thanks!_ I so didn't know that!" I said sarcastically before Edward snatched the phone away from my ear, "Hey! I wasn't finished!" I pouted.

"We'll be there soon," he said before hanging up the phone and putting me back into my seat.

**Okay! That's it for now! Review and I will have another chappy for you ASAP!!!!!! Thank you soooooooo much for reading and reviewing!!!!**

**P.S. Soon I'm going to put out another story, BE SURE TO READ IT!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people! This chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta, taylorcullenforever!!! She is an AMAZING writer and has helped me so much! **

**I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to 2 people who gave me awesome reviews! Thank you SimplyDazzling for the sweetest review I have ever gotten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And AliceCullenFreak, thank you so much for your review, I found it funny and flattering. Thank you both so much for reviewing and reading my story!!!!**

**And finally, thank you ALL for reading my story!!!!!!!**

BPOV

As we made our way to the house I heard someone yell, "They're here!"

I looked over at Edward to see that he had an evil smirk on his face, "What on earth are you all planning?!" I asked once again.

"What on earth are you talking about, love?" he replied innocently. I rolled my eyes and started to get out of the car.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice came out of the house screaming my name, "Come on!" she said pulling my arm.

"Ow, Alice, okay, jeez" I said as I unbuckled myself.

Immediately, Alice let go, "Sorry!"

"Its fine," I said as I attempted to get up and failed. I still didn't have my strength back.

"Here," Edward said after glaring at his sister for hurting me. He picked me up bridal style, covered me eyes and started walking.

"Do NOT uncover her eyes until we get to my room!" Alice ordered.

Once we walked inside I could smell an intoxicating fragrance, "Oh my gosh, Alice, what smells so good?" she and Edward just laughed and continued to Alice's room.

Edward put me down and uncovered my eyes. I instantly groaned, I knew this chair all too well, "No way Alice! No makeover," I said as I found myself in the "Bella Barbie" chair with makeup all around me.

"Oh shush! You'll defiantly thank me later! Now, Edward, out!" Alice demanded.

"Don't leave!" I pouted. He chuckled lightly and kissed me lightly on the lips before turning and leaving.

Alice immediately started with my makeup.

Rosalie came into the room, "I'm here to help with hair and wardrobe!" she said smiling down at me. I smiled back; glad that Rosalie and I had this new friendship. She started on my hair, curling and twisting it in all different directions.

Finally, Rosalie and Alice finished with my hair and makeup. Rosalie started pulling out different garments of clothing and asking Alice's opinion on each of them.

Finally, Rosalie and Alice decided on a dark blue denim mini skirt that went to mid-thighs and a bright blue sparkling camisole with some 4-inch high heel navy blue sparkled sandals.

"No way! I'm not getting into that outfit!" I said loudly.

"Um, yeah, you are," Alice retorted.

"Ugh, the shoes are totally going then!" I groaned, "Are you seriously expecting an already clumsy girl who can't seem to walk right without shoes and just got out of the hospital to wear **those**?!" I commented when they looked at me like I had 3 heads, "Nope, no way, I put my foot down there."

"She's right you know... Fine, no shoes," Rosalie cracked.

Alice looked at her horrified, "Rose, no other shoes match!" she whined.

"So, she'll wear no shoes. But," Rosalie added, "We're not budging on the outfit, so just put it on like a good girl and get moving." I sighed, but obeyed, knowing that arguing would get me nowhere.

EPOV

As I walked out of Alice's room, leaving Bella to have a makeover and get ready, Emmett pulled me into his room.

"Jeez, you could've asked me to come in... What's up?" I asked.

"Okay, we are going to give you a few pointers," Emmett answered.

"About?" I asked.

"Dealing with Bella's parents tonight," Jasper replied.

"No offense, but, I have more experience in this field than you two do."

"Well, here are some tips from a variety of places; I know how anxious and nervous you are. One, be yourself, no matter what. Two, do NOT be too intimate with Bella, no matter how long you've been waiting for her to wake up, remember everyone has been waiting just as long. Three, keep things to a simple peck on the check, especially around her dad, he doesn't like you very much," Jasper instructed.

"In a way you should thank Alice and Rose, they won't be dressing her up too much for a hoe party with her parents. Also, make sure her parents know that you love Bella and will do anything for her, no matter what, but be sweet, not too open about your love life," Emmett said trying to be the teacher.

"So basically," Jasper concluded, "Don't be Emmett and you should be okay."

"Hey!" Emmett loudly replied to his comment.

Jasper ignored Emmett's outburst and continued feeling my anxiety, "Don't worry so much, you two belong together and, as long as Bella's happy, her parents will be fine."

'_Don't worry, I'll help you out as much as I can,'_ Jasper thought to me as I headed out the door to get ready. I nodded in reply, letting him know that I understood and got the message.

"Oh, and Alice wants you to wear this," Emmett said throwing me a button-down white shirt with a pair of black pants. I took the clothes and went into my room to get ready.

'_She's ready! And I hear guests arriving!'_ Alice thought giving me the "okay" to pick up Bella.

I finished getting ready and went to Alice's door. I knocked three quick raps, and the door swung open.

There on the bed, was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Bella looked gorgeous. Her hair was in loose, big curls that would be appropriate for any type of party. She was wearing a beautiful bright blue camisole that sparkled against her skin. With that, she wore a denim skirt that stopped at her mid-thighs. And, surprisingly, she wore no shoes. Her makeup was all light and natural, but you could tell that it was still there. Her lips were slightly more pink than usual; her eyes were outlined in dark black eyeliner, causing them to pop out more than usual; she wore a light blue eye shadow that would match her outfit if only a bit brighter. She was completely breath-taking. I had forgotten how to do anything but stand there and stare at the beautiful creature that I could call mine.

'_Edward, close your mouth, you'll catch flies!'_ Alice giggled at my expression.

I pulled myself together and walked over to the gorgeous angel sitting on Alice's bed, waiting for me to take her down stairs.

I picked her up in my arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Edward! Makeup! Don't ruin it! Sheesh!" Alice scolded me. Bella giggled in my arms and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bella!" Alice whined. I chuckled at my sister's horrified expression and started walking to the stairs.

"You look stunning Bella," I whispered to her.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome," Bella replied, instantly blushing a deep red once she realized what she had just said.

Alice and Rose giggled a little, "Okay, love birds, go," Alice instructed.

"Edward, her eyes, please," Rose instructed me. I obeyed and covered Bella's eyes. I ran down the stairs and placed her lightly on the couch, making sure her eyes were still covered.

Once I got a nod from Alice and Rose, giving me the okay to uncover her eyes, I lifted my hand from her eyes.

She gasped.

**Okay, little cliffy there, but its not that bad. Sadly, this story is coming close to an end. I'm thinking of having only 20 chapters in this story. But I swear there will be a sequel!!!!**

**Enjoy the last few chapters!**

**Luv you all!!!**

**~Rachael~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update! I had hurt my finger and I couldn't type for a while! But it's all better now!**

**This chapter is more fluff than anything, but I love it!**

**Thank you all soooo much for reading my story and I want to give an even BIGGER thank you to those of you that have been REVIEWING!**

BPOV

As soon as Edward walked through the door, my eyes started to involuntarily roam over his perfect body. I paid no attention to anything else; my mind couldn't seem to comprehend anything but Edward.

My eyes wandered up to his topaz-gold eyes and stopped. His eyes were full of love, caring, and adoration. His eyes were full of love, caring, and adoration. But there, swimming in the center, was a hint of lust.

His mouth opened as if he were astonished by what he saw. I turned around to see what he might be looking at. Alice and Rose were giggling behind me. Instantly, I turned back around and found that his eyes were roaming over my body that had been beautified by Alice. A gush of heat rose up my neck and cheeks, the tint a deep cherry red. He had been staring at me the entire time.

Suddenly, his mouth snapped shut and he composed himself. He walked over to me and picked me up in his arms, kissing me lightly on the lips. I wished I could deepen the kiss, but the little pixie would never allow it, "Edward! Make-up! Don't you dare ruin it! Sheesh!"

I giggled at her martyred expression, and, mostly to annoy her even more, I kissed Edward on the cheek.

"Bella!" Alice whined, looking absolutely horrified, as if I had asked her to gut someone's heart out.

"You look absolutely stunning Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

Before I knew what I was saying I replied, "You don't look so bad yourself, handsome." Realizing what I had just said, my face instantaneously turned burning hot, and my skin ablaze with such fire I wondered where the pain was. My face was probably the deepest red ever known to man. With that last statement, Rose and Alice burst out laughing.

"Okay, you love birds, go," Alice ordered between unnecessary breaths.

"Edward, eyes, please," Rose said before we left the room.

Once again, my eyes were covered and I was blind to the world.

I was placed lightly on a couch and Edward's hand was lifted from my eyes.

I gasped. My mouth opened to say something, but no words would form.

Above the backyard door, there was a bright blue sparkling banner reading "Happy 17 ½ Birthday Bella!" and underneath those words someone had written in the neatest of handwriting, "And Welcome Home! We Missed You Dearly!" both in a perfect lime green color. The two colors contrasted nicely and brightened up the entire room.

On every surface there were candles and little crystals or all different colors and hues.

"Do you like it?" a soft angelic voice asked me. Once again, I opened my mouth to say something, anything, about how beautiful and perfect the room was, but nothing came out. Still gazing around the room and trying to take everything in, I slowly nodded me head.

"Good, wouldn't want the birthday girl to be unhappy, would we?"

I looked up at the love of my life, sweetly kissed him and said, "It's gorgeous, and amazing... and— _perfect_. But it's not my birthday..."

"True, but according to Alice, this may be the last time you can get everyone together without it being a threat to them," Edward replied, his eyes glittering. It took me a couple seconds to understand what he meant.

Then, it hit me, "Oh. My. God." was the only thing I could say.

I was going to be turned before I was 18. Of course, I knew I would eventually get turned, and _defiantly_ before I was 20, but, Edward letting me get turned in less than a year... It was absolutely unexpected and surprising.

I heard a musical chuckle come from Edward. My face must have been showing my immense happiness.

I flung myself at Edward, instantly feeling the pain.

"Ow— Not the smartest thing I have done..."

"Bella, are you okay?! Why on _earth_ would you do that right after you came out of the hospital?!" Edward asked me while frantically searching me to make sure I was okay.

"I'm ok Edward. I swear. That just was not the smartest thing to do right now," I said as Edward helped me back to the couch, "Ugh, yeah, defiantly _not_ doing _that _any time soon."

Edward sat me down on the couch and took the seat right next to me to insure that I didn't do anything stupid again. Once we were situated, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it! No need to move!" Alice said to Edward and me halfway down the stairs. I snuggled into Edward, thankful that I could stay in his arms. In response, Edward carefully hugged me closer, being sure not to hurt me in any way.

"Bella!" Renee exclaimed as she came through the front door.

"Hey mom," I replied. She came over to the couch and hugged me, trying not to hurt me.

"Bella, you have to learn to take better care of yourself! I swear you are going to give me a heart attack! You should really come down to Florida where I can keep an eye on you!"

"Mom, if I remember correctly, I was always the one keeping an eye on you," I remind her, "Besides, I have friends here now, not to mention Charlie, I cant leave him to cook for himself! That would be like a crime! I have no _idea_ how he survived all these years!"

She laughed, "Well, our house always has room for one more if you ever need to get away," she said as Phil came up beside her.

"Thank you, but I don't think I will need it..." I say looking up at Edward who was still holding me. His face looked composed and a little sad, he was probably reading someone's thoughts, but I couldn't tell for sure.

"Tell her now Renee, don't keep her out of the loop!" Phil insisted, his face glowing with excitement.

"Tell me what?" I ask, feeling Edward stiffen.

"Bella, you're going to have a baby brother/sister!" Renee yelled excitedly.

Despite the pain, I jumped at my mother, embracing her in a big hug. This is what they wanted, and they got it. I was so happy for them, yet, at the same time, so sad. I will never get to know my younger sibling. I knew that this is why Edward had gotten so tense before, he knew that this would be one more person I would have to lose to be with him and his family.

"Crap," I said when I found that it hurt too much to move, "A little help somebody?"

Instantly, Edward picked me up and put me back on the couch while Renee and Phil laughed at my predicament.

The look on Edward's face was pained and worried.

"We'll talk later," I insured him, "But, this doesn't change anything." He put one hand on my cheek. I kissed it lightly and he took his seat beside me again.

Renee shook her head, "Bella, if I knew you were going to hurt yourself, I would have told you the news when I was sitting next to you."

"Aw, but that would have been no fun Mom," I joked.

As the evening went on, the doorbell must have rang 50 times, and each time, Alice answered the door with her smiling face.

I was thrown from person to person, being immersed into another conversation with yet another person.

After the 12th person came to talk to me, Edward whispered in my ear, "I'll be right back."

"Alright, but hurry back, I don't know how much more of this I can take," I whispered back to him before he kissed me lightly on the lips and walked into the kitchen.

I was listening to the music when Charlie walked over and sat on the couch across from me. We talked for a while, then, he said he had to go back to work.

Once he left I went back to sitting on the couch and listening to the music Alice had put on to entertain everyone. I closed my eyes, leaning back my head, relaxing, and hoping no one came to disturb my peace and quiet.

_In the end,_

_Everyone ends up alone, _

_Losing her,_

_The only one who's ever known, _

_Who I am, who I'm not, and who I wanna be, _

_No way to know. . ._

Suddenly, someone took my face into their hands. My eyes bolted open as I pulled Edward down next to me.

He chuckled and kissed me on the lips, "Missed me?"

"More than you know," I replied smiling. I snuggled into his chest as he put his arms around me once again.

**Aw! Cuteness! Lol. There are only 2 more chapters to this story left! Enjoy them! **

**Don't worry; I ****AM**** going to post a sequel... I just may not be able to update very often... But I will try my bestest! The next chapter shouldn't be to far away... **

**(Song: You Found Me, by The Fray)**

**Until next chapter!!**

**3**

**Luv ya!**

**~Rachael~**

**P.S...... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Here is the second-to-last-chapter!!!! I hope you all enjoyed the story and I am TOTALLY looking forward to writing the sequel!**

EPOV

As I lifted my hands from her eyes, she gasped. Turning her head left and right, her eyes roamed the entire room. Trying to take everything in.

She opened her mouth as if to say something and I just watched her carefully.

"Do you like it?" I whispered in her ear, and again, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She gave up on trying to say something and just nodded her head.

"Good, we wouldn't want the birthday girl to be unhappy, would we?" I smiled.

She tilted her head towards me, kissed me lightly on the lips, and replied, "It's gorgeous, amazing— _perfect_," she breathed, "but, it's not my birthday."

I smiled, "True, but, Alice took this opportunity to get everyone together... This may be the last time you can be with everyone without them being in danger," I hinted, smiling. I would do anything to make her happy, and this would _defiantly_ be on the top of the list.

Her face twisted in confusion for a second, but instantly lit up like the sun, "Oh. My. God."

I could see the excitement on her face, and I couldn't help but be excited myself. I would get to spend eternity with the most gorgeous being ever known.

I chuckled at the excitement shown on her face. She looked like a two year old that had just gotten told they could have all of the candy in the world.

Unexpectedly, she flung herself at me. I caught her in my arms.

"Ow, okay, not the smartest thing I have done..." she winced in pain.

I started to freak out, "Bella! Are you okay?! Why on _earth_ would you do something like that right after you had gotten out of the hospital?!" I asked while searching her to make sure I didn't need to get Carlisle in here.

"I'm ok Edward. I swear. That just was not the smartest thing to do right now," Bella tried to reassure me, "Ugh, yeah, defiantly _not_ doing _that _any time soon," she groaned in pain as I helped her back to the couch.

I sat right next to Bella to insure that the next time she wanted to fling herself at me, I would be right next to her and it wouldn't cause her as much pain.

The door rang, and my pixie of a sister came to the rescue and got the door for us.

Bella snuggled closer to me and I gently hugged her closer, doing my absolute best not to hurt her in any way.

"BELLA!" Renee came running through the door.

_Oh my god! She is going to hurt herself and the baby if she doesn't be more careful!_ Phil thought.

_Edward... This may change things... She may want to wait a little longer..._ Alice thought to me once she heard the extra heartbeat.

I tensed slightly, not wanting my Bella to be even more torn about her decision.

I had zoned out, reading everyone's thoughts and missed the conversation.

Bella glanced up at me and I tried to hide my emotions, but I had no idea if I had succeeded.

"Tell her now Renee! Don't keep your poor daughter out of the loop!" Phil said ecstatically.

I held onto Bella a little tighter, silently comforting her when she asked her mother what was going on.

"Bella, you're going to have a baby brother or sister!" Renee yelled excitedly.

She jumped at her mother, shocking us all.

Bella attempted to move back to the couch when she said, "Crap... A little help somebody?" I instantly got up and carried her back to the couch.

"We'll talk later," she said as I placed her on the couch, once again, "But, this doesn't change anything." I put one hand on hercheek. She kissed it lightly and I took my seat beside her.

Renee shook her head, "Bella, if I knew you were going to hurt yourself I would have told you the news when I was sitting next to you."

"Aw, but that would have been no fun Mom," Bella joked.

As the doorbell rang, Alice would answer and lead the guests over to Bella, who would then talk to them for a little while until the next set of guests arrived.

After a while of conversation, I whispered into my love's ear, "I'll be right back."

"Alright, but hurry, I don't know how much more of this I can handle..." she said before kissing me.

I walked into the kitchen to get the cake and dinner ready for the guests.

"Hey bro," Emmett said slapping me on the back lightly.

"Hey," I sighed.

"What's up?" Jasper asked walking into the room with Alice close behind.

"Renee," I said while working on the candles.

"What happened?" Alice asked bouncing over to help me.

"She's pregnant—" I say, "I-, I don't know how Bella is going to take changing while her mother is pregnant."

"Edward, no matter what happens, Bella will stay with you. Maybe it won't be this year she changes, but it _will_ happen. Trust me, you two will be together for eternity, it's meant to happen," Alice reassured me.

"Yeah bro, don't worry about it so much. Everything will be okay," Emmett said slapping me on the back once again.

Jasper, being Jasper, tried to send a few waves to calm me and get me to relax. I knew in the back of my head that everything would work out, but I really didn't like the idea of Bella leaving her half brother or sister, or her mother while she is pregnant. I was torn in two.

_I know its hard Edward, but everything will work out for the best,_ Esme thought trying to reassure me while helping the guests.

I sighed and decided just to finish on the dinner and cake.

There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Rosalie standing there motioning for me to get out of the way, "Go with Bella, I'll finish up here."

"Rose, you don't have to. I know how much you hate cooking—" I started, but she shook her head.

"It's fine, now get!" she ordered shoving me out of the kitchen.

I chuckled and shook my head at my sister, _your welcome Edward; you can thank me by sitting with Bella. She looks drained._ Rosalie thought.

I looked over at the couch where I had left Bella. Sure enough, she looked as if she were sleeping, her head resting on the back of the couch, her eyes closed, she looked so _peaceful_ like this, so _relaxed_. I strode over to her and took her face in my cold marble hands. Her eyes bolted open, confused at first, but finally content and relaxed when she saw it was me. She pulled me down next to her and I willingly obliged.

I chuckled and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Missed me?"

"More than you know," she replied smiling. She snuggled into my chest and I put my arms around her gorgeous body gently, trying not to hurt her.

"Edward, you know that I love you and I will always want to be with you no matter what, right?" she asked me quietly.

_Great... Here it comes..._ I thought, "And you know that I love you and only want you to be happy," I replied.

She nodded her head and looked up at me, "I don't want you to change me unless you are _sure_ that you want to. And I don't care when it happens, as long as you are happy and content with the decision. No matter _what_ life throws our way, even _if_ my mother is expecting, if you are _sure_ you want to change me, then I will gladly put everything else in my life away."

My eyes widened, "Bella, I want you to myself for all eternity," I started, "But I will not force you to give up everything just to be with you. If you want to wait—"

"No, I don't want to wait," she shook her head, "Not for something this small, not for anything in the world. The only thing I need to make me happy is you and your happiness." And with that, I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

**Yay! More cuteness! LOL! Sorry it took me soooo loooooooooong to update!! :( I have had tons of things to do, and I have had a horrible migraine where I couldn't think at all! Seriously, I was asked a question and I'd be like "Whaaa? Huh? Um... I don't know..." it was kind of funny... especially when I was in school and the teachers called on me! XD(tilt head to the left and you see a laughing face! :D)**

**Also, Marching Band has officially started! :D :D :D YAY!!! *does happy dance*!!!!!**

**See ya next chappy!**

**REVIEW!!!! And tell me if you would like a sequel or not! 3**

**3**

**Luv ya!**

**~Rachael~**


	20. Chapter 20

**The very last chapter to my story! Enjoy and thank you all sooo much for reading and a HUGE thank you to my reviewers!!!! Thank you all sooo much!**

**I think I'm going to give an award to someone... read and find out in the author's note at the end of the story!!! :)**

**Thank you all!!!!**

**On with the story!!!**

BPOV

Edward drove me to my house that night after the party. Our hands intertwined the entire ride. I had made my decision; I was never going to let him leave unless he asked me to. No matter what life throws our way, we can get through it _together._

We arrived at my house. Edward got out of the car and crossed over to my side of the car. He opened the door and helped me out.

We walked up to the doorstep, hand in hand, I never wanted to let go.

"Goodnight my love," he said lightly kissing me on the lips.

"Won't you be in my room later tonight?" I asked longingly.

"Of course, whatever you wish," he kissed my forehead and took a step back, "after you talk to your father, I will return without a car." I nodded and kissed him lightly once more.

He kissed my hand and walked towards his car, our hands connected as long as possible, until even our fingers were not long enough. I watched him get into his car, wave once more, and put the car into drive.

I walked into the house, holding the hand he had kissed close to my chest; I never wanted to let him go.

I sighed and found Charlie home from work, watching a game on the television.

"Hey Bells? Is that you?" he asked not looking away from the TV.

"Yeah dad, I'm going to go upstairs, take a shower, then go to bed."

"Alright, but can I talk to you before you go?" he asked turning off the TV.

"Sure thing, what's up?" I asked sitting down next to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later I walked up to my room and plopped down on the bed.

"Oh. My. God." I said aloud. My father had just given me the "birds and the bees" talk— a.k.a. the sex talk.

I heard a familiar chuckle come from the corner, "How is your father?" Edward asked getting up and sitting next to me on the bed, smirking.

"You knew!" I accused. He nodded his head and smiled the crooked smile that warms my heart, "You knew and you still let me go in there and sit through probably the most awkward conversation ever."

"I'm sorry, love, but it would have been done sooner or later, now you don't have to worry about it ever happening again," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Humph," I said, pouting, "I'm gonna go take a shower," I mumbled getting up.

He chuckled and kissed me lightly on the head, "I'll be right here when you get back."

I walked across the hall and into the bathroom, closed the door, and turned on the shower. I stripped down and tested the water, once I found it to be warm enough, I stepped into the shower. The warm water hit my aching body, instantly causing my muscles to relax.

Once my shower was finished, I dried off, changed and brushed my teeth.

After the normal "human things" I decided I looked good enough and walked back towards my room, "Good night Dad!" I called after opening my door.

"Night Bells!" I heard him say just before I closed my door and walked slowly over to my bed.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked as I lay down next to him.

"Tired, but I don't feel like I've been in the hospital forever, so I guess I feel pretty good."

"Good, now, get some rest," Edward said before starting to sing my lullaby.

"G'night," I mumbled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up to an unusual alarm, "Bella! Bella! Beeeeeeelllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed from out my window, "Isabella Swan, do NOT make me break the window!" she threatened me. I rolled over to find Edward nowhere in site.

"Alice, isn't the window open?" I asked groggily sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"If it were open do you _really_ think that I'd be screaming like a lunatic out here?"

"How did Edward get out then? Ugh, whatever, the key to the front door is under the mat," I said, rubbing my eyes. Even though I was inside and she was out on the ground, I knew that she had heard me (thanks to vampire hearing, they hear everything).

"Did you really think I didn't know that?" she questioned, "Edward stole your key last night so I couldn't get in to steal you... and he kept it with him at all times. Open the door would you?"

"Ugh," I groaned as I waddled slowly down the stairs and to the door.

"My god! A drunken Emmett could walk faster than you in the morning!" she exclaimed barging through the door and following me through to the kitchen.

"Okay...One, Emmett is a vampire, so he can walk faster than any human at any time. And two, vampires can't get drunk so there is no issue there..."

She rolled her eyes, "You get the point! Come on, we are going shopping!"

I groaned, "No Alice, there is no _way_ you can get me to go shopping!"

"Wanna bet?!"

"No, she doesn't, but _I_ _do_," an angelic voice came from the front door.

"Crap," Alice whispered, knowing that she had gotten caught red-handed.

"What do you think you're doing Alice? Bella came out of the hospital not too long ago, and you're going to try and take her on one of your death-by-shopping trips?" Edward lectured, slowly getting closer and closer, like a predator stalking its prey. Alice slowly backed towards me while he slowly got closer.

Suddenly, Alice was behind me, something cold was put around my wrist. I looked down to find Alice had handcuffed us together. I stood in shock, watching the two siblings fight over what to do with me.

Alice was about to go into full-out-vampire-fighting-mode when I said, "Alice, I'm kinda attached to you... fighting vampire-on-vampire is probably _not_ the best thing when there is a _human_ attached to your wrist."

She looked at me, then down at our wrists, "Right... the downside to my plan..."

"Alice, let Bella go," Edward growled.

"No! It's a girls shopping spree," Alice whined.

"Alice," Edward warned slowly nearing his little sister and me.

"Alice, just lose the handcuffs, please," I looked at her.

"Bella! This is the only way I can get you to go shopping!"

"Alice, I swear, I will go shopping with you if you take these things off," I said.

Alice squealed, jumping around.

"Alice. Cuffs," I say between her squeals. She nods and starts to un-cuff me.

"Bella, love, you don't have to go if you don't want to—" Edward started. I held up my hand to stop him.

"But," I started again after the cuffs were off of my wrist and into Edward's capable hands, "I'm only going to a few stores, and then, you are to take me to your house."

"Fiiiine," Alice huffed.

Edward looked at me with a worried expression on his face, "Edward," I started, "An hour, tops; then I will be in your embrace at your house. And I promise I will take it easy."

He nodded warily, and kissed me lightly on the lips, "An hour, and if you two aren't back, you best believe that I _will_ be coming after you," he whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I nodded, kissed him again, and said, "I love you too," before a pixie-like figure picked me up off of my feet and ran me to the car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alice, when will I ever wear all of this, this, crap?!" I asked her while we walked to the car.

"Oh, don't worry Bella!" Rose reassured me, "You will be wearing it sometime or another!" We had stopped by the Cullens' house to pick up Rosalie; apparently she wanted to help with the formal wear that I would never be seen in.

I sighed, "If you say so Rose."

We had gone into 3 stores, which Alice had each nearly bought out. We ended up with 30 huge-sized bags, 20 for me, 5 for Alice, and 5 for Rose, after _3_ _stores_. I swear, these girls have an addiction to shopping!

The two girls had fought over who got to choose the next outfit for me to try on the entire time.

We arrive at the house with 1 minute to spare before Edward came out to hunt his sisters down.

I sighed and got out of the car. Walking towards the back to get the things out and help put them inside, "Bella, how many times do we have to tell you, we can handle the luggage!" Alice scolded me.

"You told me that once, and instead of carrying it, you called a few innocent guys to lug them out to the car for us!" I told her rolling my eyes.

The next thing I knew, the luggage was inside, and Alice screamed, "Make-over time!"

A growl came from behind me, "Alice, you had your time with Bella."

And with that, the fighting began yet again.

I giggled thinking, "No ordinary girl can say that she was fought over by vampires, but, hey, _I'm_ not an ordinary girl; I'm in love with a "vegetarian" vampire, who's sisters are shopaholics and love to torture me with shopping and make-overs, one can see into the future and what may happen, the other one is goddess-like, his one brother is a huge teddy bear that loves to see me embarrassed, his other brother can control emotions around him and he, himself can read everyone's thoughts, with the exception of mine for some odd reason. Yeah, I'm defiantly _not_ an ordinary girl, but, I'm _defiantly_ a lucky one."

**Okay, my one of my **_**favorite**_** chapters to write (the other was chapter 12!)! It was defiantly fun! That concludes this story, I mean, it **_**did**_** start at the ending of Eclipse, so it **_**couldn't**_** go on for too long. But, don't worry fellow readers! I **_**will**_** write a sequel!! :) **

**The only thing that I **_**refuse**_** to include in my sequel is Bella getting pregnant, because, really, how on **_**earth**_** could that happen?! (Stupid Stephanie Meyer...)**

**Anyways, that's all for now! I will keep you updated on the sequel and my other stories! Thanks for reading!**

**And a **_**HUGE**_** thanks goes out to taylorcullenforever! My amazingly wonderful beta! She gets the award for being the best beta ever! My other beta... well... she quit a looong time ago... lol. Without Taylor, this story would not be written very well... and it would include a **_**lot**_** more capitalization, exclamation points, and... dots! :)**

**Thanks for everything!**

**3**

**Luv ya!!!!**

**~Rachael~**


	21. AN

**I'm terribly sorry to say that this story is going on a hiatus, whether this hiatus is permanent or not, I cannot say for sure. I hope you all can forgive me, but I simply don't have the will to finish writing this story at the moment, as do I not have the access. My computer has decided to lock me out from logging on as DreamingAboutYou on this site, why exactly, I'm not so sure. But I can still read fan fiction stories on this site. The only way this is getting posted is through access of another computer, which I may not always have. I will always be working on my stories for when my computer decides it wants to stop being an f-tard, but, alas, for now I cannot post updates. If you wish for me to read or beta any of your stories you can just PM me and it will get sent to my email where I can read it. Unfortunately I cannot review either, but you have my word that I will read your stories and some how find a way to get the feedback to you! Thank you all for being amazing!**

**As always,**

**3**

**Love ya!**

**~Rachael~**


End file.
